


Run this town

by ladno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gangs, Kenma didn't have to suffer, M/M, Major Character Injury, OOC, Revenge, Violence, You don't mess with Kuroo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Кенма даже не носит красное, особенно в сочетании с чёрным, за исключением тех случаев, когда Такетора скидывает ему на плечи свою куртку. Он весьма нейтрально относится к кошкам и не сумеет нарисовать простейшее граффити. Просто с самого детства выходит так, что он оказывается там же, где Тетсуро





	1. Jay Z, Rihanna, Kanye West - Run this town.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> Спецквест ЗФБ-2015  
> Иллюстрация к тексту от Tumblekit: http://i.imgur.com/kK7Hh2o.png

— Будешь спать в парке — простудишься, — к щеке Тетсуро немилосердно прислоняют холодный и влажный бок алюминиевой банки из ближайшего автомата с напитками. Тёплые объятия уютной дрёмы мгновенно отпускают; Тетсуро не из тех, кто будет в этой ситуации вопить от неожиданности, но мурашки и его пробирают с ног до головы.

Не очень-то приятное пробуждение.

— И это тебя называют самым добрым парнем в Некоме? — недовольно ворчит он, осторожно приоткрывая один глаз. Опасается, что солнце ослепит с непривычки, но на закате оно светит уже не так ярко. К тому же, Мориске надёжно заслоняет его от последних уходящих лучей.

Тетсуро невольно улыбается. Интересно, он это специально или нет?

— Мне очень лестно, но люди, говорящие подобное, скорее всего ни разу не видели меня в деле, — из уст этого невысокого и на первый взгляд безобидного парня подобное заявление звучит не очень убедительно, но Тетсуро возражать или проявлять недоверие не торопится. Он-то знает, чего Мориске _действительно_ стоит. — В конце концов, вы с Ямамото в любой драке вечно оказываетесь первыми, и мне совсем ничего не достаётся. А теперь ещё и Инуока вовсю берёт с вас пример.

Мориске качает головой, выражая крайнее неодобрение, и бросает банку «Пепси» на колени соизволившего сесть Тетсуро. Благодарит за угощение тот искренне, но из-за широченного зевка «спасибо» получается какое-то невнятное. В кармане несколько раз вибрирует мобильник, оповещая о новом сообщении — Тетсуро лениво водит пальцами по экрану, снимая блокировку, пока Мориске усаживается с ним рядом и небрежно бросает полупустой рюкзак на скамью.

— Кенма?

Тетсуро кивает, с невероятной скоростью набирая ответ. Мориске кажется забавным тот факт, что он так наловчился печатать на сенсорной клавиатуре, переписываясь исключительно с Кенмой. Чу-де-са. Здесь непременно должна прозвучать шуточка Льва о великой силе любви, а потом его же болезненный «ой» — после царского пинка под зад.

— Как раз занятия закончились. Ты вовремя, пойдёшь со мной его встречать?

— Такой и был план. Или ты думаешь, что я просто так решил сделать крюк и заглянуть сюда, а не пойти сразу к месту сбора? — Мориске фыркает. Ему от колледжа до этих краёв тащиться не ближний свет, но беспокойство и плохое предчувствие уж слишком сильно грузят, избыток тревожных мыслей того и гляди лишит сна. В частном порядке поделиться наблюдениями с Тетсуро не помешает.

— Прости, не осознал, — тот отрывается от телефона и хмурит брови, впервые с момента сегодняшней встречи взглянув в глаза обеспокоенного друга. — Успеешь всё рассказать по дороге, или написать Кенме, чтобы сам к нам шёл?

— Успею. Мне на пару слов.

Они идут неторопливым прогулочным шагом, наслаждаются отличной погодой и ласковым майским вечером. Слишком тепло для того, чтобы надевать потрёпанную кожанку с сильно истёршейся надписью «Некома» на спине, поэтому Тетсуро просто несёт её в руках. Выглядит со стороны совсем как приличный человек…

Когда ветерок такой приятный, даже думать ни о чём плохом не хочется, но увы — они сами выбрали свою реальность.

— Ты мог не заметить, но Фукунага и его ребята в последнее время постоянно приносят новости о беспорядках в соседнем районе, — по-хорошему, о таких вещах должен с капитаном говорить его зам, но Нобуюки наотрез отказался беспокоить Тетсуро. Тому, мол, и без этого есть, чем себя занять — практически, целая новая жизнь. Школа кончилась, дела в отцовском магазине отнимают всё больше и больше времени…

_Да и у тебя, Яку, с колледжем забот полон рот. Оставь всё молодым._

— Ойкава и Ивайзуми недавно отошли от дел, Сейджо дала слабину — как тут не начаться беспорядкам? — Тетсуро равнодушно пожимает плечами. Его это положение дел не удивляет ни сколько. — Мелкая шушера почувствовала свободу.

— Их с каждым днём становится больше. Лезут из всех щелей, повсюду драки, — Мориске засовывает руки в карманы и поджимает губы. Они проходили через нечто подобное много лет назад, когда самая сильная банда в их районе вдруг прямо на глазах развалилась на части. Некома воспользовалась случаем, чтобы подняться наверх, но дорогу пришлось прокладывать собственными кулаками. Нос Нобуюки с тех пор отличается пикантной кривизной, а у него самого прибавилось столько шрамов, что пересчитать пальцев обеих рук не хватит. — От старой Сейджо практически ничего не осталось. Вчера Куними отправили в реанимацию, после такого в банду обычно не возвращаются. В смысле, если вообще выкарабкиваются. 

Если Тетсуро чем-то и впечатлён — то только тем, как некоторые любят перегибать палку. Во всём нужно знать меру, в том числе и в демонстрации собственной силы, только вот не каждый это понимает. А мальчишку жалко, никто не заслуживает такой участи. 

— Ну, до тех пор, пока они не лезут к нам — не вижу смысла переживать. Вряд ли все эти шайки пойдут на другие районы, не определившись, кто будет у них следующим царём горы, — заметив кем-то беспечно выброшенную крышечку от пивной бутылки, Тетсуро принимается задорно подпинывать её вперёд. Пасует Мориске, но тот игру не поддерживает, и крышечка, печально звякнув о подошву его ботинка, остаётся позади. — А если попробуют, мы их примем с распростёртыми объятиями. И? Почему мы не могли поговорить об этом на общем собрании?

— Там есть одна команда, выделяющаяся среди прочих, — Мориске старательно выбирает слова, и у Тетсуро по спине бежит холодок. Вот они и подобрались к тому самому, что друг с самого начала хотел ему сказать. — Слухи ходят. Нехорошие.

Он ненадолго замолкает, пожёвывает изнутри щёку. Говорить об этом тяжело и не хочется, сразу болезненные воспоминания лезут под руку. Во рту появляется противный, кислый привкус, так бы и плюнул себе под ноги. Но он же не Ямамото, чтобы такое творить.

— В общем, говорят, там Кьётани всем заправляет.

Тетсуро замирает на месте, как вкопанный. Мориске по инерции делает несколько шагов вперёд, замечает, что тот отстал, и оборачивается.

Когда главарь банды Некома, которого все почти ласково называют капитаном, так улыбается, коленки начинают подрагивать даже у безбашенного Ямамото. _Это_ и на улыбку-то едва похоже, больше напоминает кривую трещину, вдруг расколовшую лицо Тетсуро и обнажившую крепко стиснутые зубы. 

— Ты не хотел, чтобы Лев об этом узнал, — он не спрашивает, а Мориске и не отрицает. Только пожимает плечами:

— Рано или поздно, кто-нибудь ему расскажет. Но я точно не стану.

Понимает. По лицу видно, что понимает теперь, отчего Мориске было так неспокойно всё это время.

— Ох и сюрприз бы был для всех нас… для меня, — в интонации Тетсуро появляются очень неприятные нотки, но его не в чём винить. Такое прошлое не должно возвращаться, оно всегда должно оставаться прошлым. Капитан стряхивает с себя оцепенение и, поравнявшись с Мориске, кладёт руку ему на плечо. — Спасибо, что поделился. Нобуюки точно молчал бы до последнего, слишком уж сильно меня опекает в последнее время…

Выражение его лица становится отстранённым, но хотя бы больше не жутким. Они идут дальше, в кармане Тетсуро вибрирует мобильный, но тот не обращает на это никакого внимания. Только бормочет себе под нос: «Значит, Кьётани…»

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что это второй шанс, судьба или что-то такое? — кто бы знал, как Мориске надеется на его благоразумие. Кто бы знал.

Его вопрос остаётся без ответа.

***

Кто-то гонится за свободой, кто-то жаждет власти, кто-то испытывает свою силу, кто-то хочет почувствовать себя частью команды, кто-то греется в лучах чужой славы, кому-то нечем занять себя по вечерам, кто-то считает это модным. Причины вступления в банду могут быть самыми разными, но от этого только интереснее наблюдать, как разношёрстные компании объединяются в одно целое.

Вот Тетсуро всегда любил и умел драться, но в одиночку на улицах долго не протянешь. В Такеторе энергия вечно бьёт ключом, а выплёскивать её он научился только в драках. Лев всем и каждому хочет доказать, что он самый лучший, а кулаками это сделать значительно легче, чем тяжким, в том числе и умственным, трудом. Кай-сан всегда хотел заниматься спортом, но в клубах ему было скучно. Яку-сана раньше частенько задирали, а теперь пусть только попробуют сунуться со своими издевками. Фукунага когда-то был в другой банде, которая теперь стала частью Некомы, Инуоке понравилась сама идея, Шибаяма пришёл следом за Инуокой…

Причины и следствия, стремления, желания десятков совершенно разных людей сливаются в одно безликое, но сокрушительное множество. Красный и чёрный, лаконичное «Nekoma» на спинах и рукавах, кошачья морда, в несколько уверенных штрихов выведенная баллончиком на стене. 

В Нериме все знают, с кем лучше не встречаться на узкой дорожке. 

Кенма в своей жизни по-настоящему не дрался ни разу — для этого ему не хватает ни здоровья, ни желания, ни умений. Он плох в спорте, да и характером не вышел для того, чтобы нарываться на драку. Больше всего ему нравится играть в компьютерные игры и сидеть дома, но почти каждый вечер он зависает в компании самых опасных парней в этом районе, а эти самые парни считают его в доску своим. 

Кенма даже не носит красное, особенно в сочетании с чёрным, за исключением тех случаев, когда Такетора скидывает ему на плечи свою куртку. Он весьма нейтрально относится к кошкам и не сумеет нарисовать простейшее граффити.

Просто с самого детства выходит так, что он оказывается там же, где Тетсуро. Это даже уже не традиция, это какой-то нерушимый закон, и ничего с ним не поделаешь. Не то, чтобы кто-то был сильно против.

Сегодня они шатаются неподалёку от станции Накамурабаши, ищут раменную с неприлично низкими ценами, о которой рассказывал кто-то из своих. Делятся новостями, шумно веселятся, Тора громко пересказывает услышанную на днях шутку. Некома давно уже стоит на ступень выше прочей мелкой шушеры в этом районе, может позволить себе не носиться по улицам, размахивая кулаками и сотрясая воздух варварскими воплями. Те, кому есть, что сказать, сами их найдут при необходимости.

Да, в Нериме все знают, с кем лучше не встречаться на узкой дорожке, но чего в этом городе всегда хватало — так это дураков и смелых.

Лев пугает прохожих, кривовато им улыбаясь, и остаётся очень доволен собой, когда какие-то школьницы, увлёкшись разговором и не заметившие его приближения, с визгом отскакивают в сторону. Мрачноватую ауру Яку-сана чувствует только Кенма — а этот исключительно, до абсурда долговязый полукровка продолжает корчить девчонкам рожи, пока те, осмелев, не начинают бросаться в ответ какими-то совершенно необидными оскорблениями. 

— Прекращал бы ты, — бурчит Яку-сан едва слышно, но Лев слушается. Ведёт плечами, будто он тут вовсе ни при чём, кладёт свою огромную ладонь на голову семпаю и треплет того по волосам. Ухмыляется широко, но только ни капли не весело.

Заметив, что за ним наблюдают, Лев оборачивается и машет рукой, широко ухмыляясь. Кенма вздрагивает и отводит взгляд.

Льва можно назвать симпатичным, если смотреть на него исключительно в профиль и только слева. Светлые волосы, нетипичная полуевропейская внешность и разрез глаз — таких зелёных, что первым делом закрадываются мысли о цветных линзах. Проблема начинается, когда он поворачивается и становится анфас. Кенме никогда не хватало духу спросить, что произошло с лицом Льва. Казалось жутко нетактичным затрагивать этот вопрос, а просто так никто из Некомы рассказывать не спешил, даже Тетсуро, отлично осведомлённый о врождённом любопытстве своего лучшего друга. Оставалось лишь гадать — несчастный случай или неудачная драка, до или после вступления в банду?..

Правая половина лица, то, что от неё осталось, делает Льва больше похожим на персонажа фильмов ужасов. Кенма не привык к увечьям, и один только вид жутких шрамов заставляет его содрогнуться и приложить все усилия, чтобы не смотреть. Хорошо хоть то, что плотная чёрная повязка скрывает от чужих взглядов изуродованный глаз.

— Ты опять пялишься, — Тетсуро наклоняется к самому его уху, и Кенма чуть не подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Буквально секунду назад рядом никого не было, любит же он подкрадываться! Но Кенма действительно пялится вслед Льву и Яку-сану, от которых успел уже прилично отстать.

— Просто думал. О разном, — их обоих уже начинают окликать ушедшие далеко вперёд товарищи, а Кенма всё так же едва переставляет ноги. Только теперь причина не в излишней задумчивости, а в практически повисшем на нём Тетсуро. С такой тушей на плечах передвигаться весьма затруднительно.

Нет-нет, Кенма вовсе не против.

— Утешься вот. И улыбнись, наконец, мы давненько никуда не выбирались, — Тетсуро шуршит пакетом и протягивает Кенме фруктовый лёд в яркой обёртке. Точно, он заглядывал в какой-то магазинчик за мороженым. — Ну-ка сделай лицо попроще, не то суну его тебе за шиворот.

Кенма поспешно лишает Тетсуро грозного оружия и всё-таки улыбается. Не потому, что ему велели; просто яблочный фруктовый лёд — его любимый. Куро легонько щёлкает его по носу, убирает руку с плеча и подталкивает в спину.

— Эй, парни! Подходи по одному! — окликает он и прибавляет шагу, помахивая пакетом так, чтобы все увидели его ношу. 

Раздача сладостей уже почти подходит к концу, когда у Кай-сана звонит телефон. Инуока с ребятами нашли тех, кто недавно имел наглость перечеркнуть одно из граффити, оставленное бандой, и тем самым бросить ей вызов. Детсадовская возня и шуточные битвы за самое вкусное мороженое тут же заканчиваются: Яку-сан по навигатору уточняет, куда им нужно подойти и сколько это займёт времени, Тора, откусив от фруктового льда почти половину, а остатки сунув за щёку, похрустывает костяшками пальцев, даже Тетсуро разминает шею — давненько он не ходил в рейды и не учил детей уму-разуму. Поиски раменной откладываются до следующего раза: еда подождёт, сегодня по расписанию хорошая драка.

— Фукунага тоже неподалёку, подтягивается к месту, — сообщает Яку-сан.

— Вот и отлично. Постоишь с ним на стрёме, — Тетсуро одним отточенным движением превращает причёску Кенмы в воронье гнездо.

Кенма в своей жизни по-настоящему не дрался ни разу. Он не носит красное, особенно в сочетании с чёрным, весьма нейтрально относится к кошкам и не сумеет нарисовать простейшее граффити. Все ребята считают его в доску своим, а главарь и вовсе позволяет себе висеть на нём с таким видом, как будто это самое естественное, что только может быть в мире.

Он ведь даже не в банде.

Но стороннему наблюдателю подобная мысль вряд ли закрадётся в голову.

***

— Охохо, какие люди на проводе! Как дела, братан? — Котаро чуть не кудахчет от удовольствия, и Тетсуро отчётливо представляет его простоватую, но очень искреннюю физиономию. Не удосужившись даже прикрыть динамик ладонью, главарь тошимских Фукуродани спешит поделиться радостью со своим ближним. — Кейджи, прикинь, Курочка всё ещё живой!

— Что ещё за «Курочка» такая? — искренне возмущается Тетсуро, очень стараясь игнорировать гнусное хихиканье в трубке. — Ты, Икефукуро, по шапке давно не получал?

— Эй-эй, сколько раз просил не называть меня именем той статуи… Тем более, это теперь не актуально. Мы с недавних пор весьма ограничены в передвижении по Икебукуро.

Вот это новости. Тетсуро удивлённо приподнимает брови и делает самому себе заметку почаще созваниваться, а лучше встречаться, с друзьями. Спасает то, что Котаро – парень не обидчивый, да и не в таких уж тесных они отношениях.

— И кто умудрился вас так подвинуть?

— Не поверишь, — Филин заранее самодовольно хмыкает и выдерживает театральную паузу. Когда успел разжиться любовью к спецэффектам? Раньше его словесный фонтан так просто было не остановить. — Мы сами подвинулись. Собрались и отползли ближе к окраинам квартала, благо соседний — тоже наш, и уж он-то поспокойнее будет…

Бокуто Котаро в узких кругах прославился своей эксцентричностью, но сейчас он переплюнул самого себя. Тетсуро никогда раньше не слышал о том, чтобы банда снималась с места и по доброй воле, никем не попираемая и не вынуждаемая, оставляла честно — или не очень — завоёванные территории. Городские сплетники наверняка уже записали эту выходку Фукуродани в свой рейтинг самых абсурдных событий года.

— Ты себя нормально чувствуешь? — осторожно уточняет Тетсуро на всякий случай. — Голова не болит? Не били тебя по ней в последнее время?

— Такое трогательное внимание к моей голове, Куро… Я прям млею, — Котаро там наверняка поигрывает бровями в своей излюбленной манере. Нет, для больного он какой-то чересчур бодрый, да и Акааши у него телефон не отбирает. — Вы в своей глуши совсем отстали от жизни. Слыхал о Самом Сильном Парне в Икебукуро? Который, мол, швыряется торговыми автоматами?

— Доходили такие слухи.

— Так вот, чувак. Я его _видел_. Своими собственными глазами. И знаешь, никто из моих парней не горит желанием как-нибудь попасться ему под руку. Мы лучше мирно подвинемся и продолжим наслаждаться жизнью.

Тетсуро растягивается на своей аккуратно застеленной кровати и закидывает свободную руку за голову. Поверить в болтовню Котаро трудно, но этот парень, как бы ни придуривался — далеко не дурак. Когда надо, мозги у него соображают, да и реальность смешивать с выдумкой не в его правилах. Тетсуро решает отложить размышления об оживших городских легендах на потом. Это всё где-то далеко, в другом районе и совсем не с ним, а вот проблемы Некомы куда как ближе к телу.

— Ну? Так ты чего, просто поболтать позвонил? Или всё-таки по делу?

— Угадал.

Филин фыркает — мол, что и требовалось доказать, — но все замечания и колкости оставляет при себе. Это значит, что он готов внимательно слушать и вникать.

— Слышал про Сейджо?

— Что они развалились? Да. Встретил давеча Ивайзуми на улочке, далековато от его родных краёв. Расспросил немного. Они с Ойкавой свалили, значит, а парни и посыпались. Порвут их теперь на британский флаг с этим переделом территорий… 

— Мои ребята разузнали немного, там не всё так просто, — Тетсуро трёт тыльной стороной ладони уставшие за день глаза и несколько раз моргает, пока потолок не перестаёт расплываться мутными белыми пятнами. — Сейджо жива. Имя то же, цвета, символика. Сменились только люди, и они весьма успешно укрепляют свои позиции.

— Да ладно. Неужто кто-то сумел подхватить? После Ойкавы-то? — Котаро присвистывает. — Помню, были так какие-то таланты, были…

— Нифига. Весь старый командный состав либо ушёл, либо прописался в больницу. Надолго, — Фукунага не только о судьбе Куними разузнал, но и другими знакомыми именами озаботился. Статистика вышла нерадостная. — Из тех, кто заработал себе имя вместе с Ойкавой и Ивайзуми, никого не осталось. Ни за что не догадаешься, кто теперь у руля в Сейджо.

Котаро даже не пытается. Молчит, пытаясь осмыслить полученную информацию. Всю его весёлость как ветром сдуло.

— Бешеный Пёс.

— Ты гонишь.

Котаро не испытывает никакого мистического ужаса при упоминании этого прозвища, но мерзкое ощущение на языке его заменяет сполна. Сейджо никогда особо не лезли из своего Итабаши в Тошиму, растекаясь в основном вдоль северной границы района, так что и делить было в принципе нечего. Все тумаки доставались Нериме, Котакечо превратился в поле боя. Тогда-то Бешеный Пёс и наделал больше всего шума, разговоры о нём по всему городу шли — и не очень лестные. Котаро наслушался, а на самое шедевральное творение его рук даже посмотрел как-то.

— Проще поверить в парня, способного одной рукой швырнуть мотоцикл, чем в то, что Кьётани Кентаро вылез из своей норы. Где он там прятался всё это время…

— Стал бы я шутить такими вещами? — Тетсуро даже разговоры об этом парне доводят до злобной трясучки, какие тут шутки.

— Ладно, понял. Это не розыгрыш, а сегодня не первое апреля. Мы на полном серьёзе говорим про Бешеного Пса Итабаши. От меня ты чего хочешь?

Некома и Фукуродани, как две очень крупные и очень приличные банды соседствующих районов, сходились друг с другом не раз и не два. Но граница двигаться никуда не спешила: что филины на свою территорию не пускали, что коты отчаянно отбивали все попытки продвинуться на север. Котаро первому надоело пробовать молодых соперников на зуб, и он пошёл на мировую, после чего главарей обеих банд связали тёплые приятельские отношения, иногда выливающиеся в показательный мордобой.

— Помощи.

При таких условиях оказывать небольшие дружеские услуги Котаро не считает зазорным, но всё же существует определённый предел вмешательства.

— Вам объявили войну?

— Нет. До этого ещё не дошло.

— Собираешься охоту на него устроить?

Тетсуро и сам пока не понимает, что именно собирается сделать, но уж точно не сидеть, сложа руки. Он уверен в своих парнях и их способности отбиться от любой угрозы изнутри и извне, но Бешеный Пёс — это совсем другая история и совсем другой уровень. Слишком уж высоки ставки, особенно теперь, когда он окружил себя не пойми кем.

Тетсуро догадывается, что из себя представляет новая Сейджо. Подобное, как говорится, к подобному. 

— Этот парень сделал мою неприязнь слишком личной, Котаро. Да и не только мою.

Чтобы провернуть такое серьёзное дело на чужой территории, Тетсуро нужно гораздо больше людей, чем есть у него сейчас. Иначе не было бы этого звонка. Филин тяжело вздыхает в трубку:

— Ты знаешь, что я в целом за движуху. Но не в этот раз, братан. Пару лет назад я бы, может, ещё и согласился, но время идёт, мозги помаленьку встают на место, — где-то на окраине Икебукуро Котаро разводит руками, хотя собеседник и не может его видеть. — То, что ты хочешь сделать — совсем не круто. Поумерь пыл и решай проблемы по мере их появления. Не лезь на рожон, как сопливый мальчишка, это никогда не заканчивается хорошо. Ты же кот. Коты выжидают подходящий момент.

Словно услышав, что говорят о представителях его семейства, на кровать Тетсуро с громким мурлыканьем вспрыгивает откормленный домашний кошак. Выбирает себе уютное местечко под боком хозяина и, как следует потоптавшись на мягком покрывале, устраивается спать. Шиппо эта человеческая возня до лампочки.

— Скажи всё это Льву.

— Ты его кэп, чувак, тебе и читать нотации, — в голосе Котаро слышится бесконечная усталость, досада и малая толика сожаления. А может, это просто динамик так его искажает. — Попробуй спросить Убугаву или Шинзен, конечно, но я почти уверен — они со мной будут солидарны.

На какое-то мгновение Тетсуро кажется, что Филин давно уже передал трубку Акааши, а сам со скуки носится за голубями, дожидаясь, пока его зам закончит разговор. Увы, их голоса слишком разные, не перепутаешь. Придётся как-то смириться с тем, что Котаро его отчитал.

— Эй, Куро, держи меня в курсе, ок? И надо встретиться уже, давно не виделись. Приезжай как-нибудь, в «Русских Суши» посидим, там опять скидки.

Тетсуро кладёт трубку, не попрощавшись. Гладит задремавшего под боком Шиппо, задумчиво постукивает нагревшимся телефоном по подбородку. Ну надо же, с Филином не получилось договориться. Поворот неожиданный, но и эту возможность он предполагал с самого начала. Всегда нужно быть готовым к худшему сценарию.

Тетсуро недовольно цыкает и, разблокировав телефон, спешно набирает сообщение. Ответ от Кенмы приходит почти моментально.

«Ок, заходи. Я почти закончил с домашкой».

***

Почерк Кенмы становится совсем уж забавным, когда он пишет эти свои английские корявки. Тетсуро с умным видом пробегается взглядом по тексту, не понимая ничего, кроме парочки отдельно взятых слов. 

— Ты домашку мою проверять пришёл, что ли? — Кенма вползает в комнату с полотенцем на голове. Вот он вроде и шутит, а лицо серьёзное такое, хоть садись — и прямо сейчас начинай искать ошибки в его сочинении. Тетсуро, конечно, может, но шансы на успех этого предприятия равны нулю: с иностранными языками у него по жизни не складывается. Ну да не очень-то и хотелось.

— Куда уж мне, — Тетсуро усмехается, перекатывается ближе к краю кровати, на которой нагло развалился, и суёт тетрадь в открытый, почти полностью собранный на завтра рюкзак. — С историей или литературой ещё хоть как-то помочь я могу, а в английском ты у нас мастер. Как только умудряешься?..

— В игры играю. Много.

В голосе Тетсуро нет ни капли зависти, только неприкрытая гордость, и Кенму это смущает. Присев на край кровати, он принимается слишком уж сосредоточенно вытирать волосы. По третьему кругу. Опять пытается за всеми своими замками спрятаться, лишь бы ничем не выдать, как нравятся ему похвалы Тетсуро. Партизан, одно слово.

Только вот ему и смотреть на Кенму уже не обязательно, чтобы понять такую простую вещь — всё уже давно вдоль и поперёк изучено.

— Бросай эту свою фигню, — Тетсуро стягивает полотенце с головы Кенмы и отбрасывает в сторону, не особенно заботясь о том, куда оно в конце концов упадёт. Зато вот Кенма об этом беспокоится и очень даже осуждает такое безалаберное отношение к не повинной ни в чём вещи. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока его самого не сгребают требовательной лапой под тёплый бок.  
Он только пискнуть и успевает.

С Тетсуро спокойно, уютно и привычно настолько, что его длительное отсутствие вызывает отнюдь не лёгкий дискомфорт. Кенма как-то сам обмолвился об этом, когда Тетсуро свалился с какой-то болячкой и долго не появлялся в школе, а навещать его запретили, потому что болезнь оказалась заразной. Вот это был настоящий стресс, весь привычный жизненный уклад перевернулся: ни прогуляться вместе, ни в гости не зайти, только и оставалось переписываться да перезваниваться.

Ночёвки друг у друга — тоже вещь обыденная: то Кенма соберётся и убежит к соседу в гости, то Тетсуро возьмёт и останется на несколько дней к ряду. Ради него Кенма даже готов спрятать подальше любимую PSP и освободить подушку, на которой она обычно ночует. Не многие способны оценить подобную жертвенность, но прелесть Тетсуро ещё и в том, что он — может. И ценит.

— Совсем корни отросли, — он тыкается носом Кенме в макушку, от волос крепко пахнет луговыми травами. Сколько лет уже не меняется этот запах? Такой приятный отсутствием какой-либо сладости. 

— Тора уже всю плешь мне этим проел, — Кенма поудобнее устраивается в кольце рук и возится, пытаясь хоть ноги упрятать под одеяло. У него в комнате всегда довольно прохладно, а он только из душа выбрался. 

— Ну так пусть поможет.

— Он и собирается. Даже угрожает, как будто я хоть слово против сказал… — пожаловавшись на чересчур шумного не по делу Ямамото, он считает свой моральный долг исполненным, и зевает — стоило только пригреться, и сонливость тут как тут. — Можем какое-нибудь кино посмотреть, там у отца было что-то новенькое.

Если честно, ему лень даже шевелиться, не то, что тащиться в гостиную и выбирать фильм, но просто уснуть сейчас будет не очень вежливо с его стороны. Тетсуро насмешливо фыркает ему в затылок:

— Давай не выдумывай ничего и ложись спать, если хочешь. Тебе вставать рано. 

— А тебе? 

— А у меня выходной. 

— Мажор, — Кенма тыкает «мерзкого взрослого» локтем в бок и решает, что ради разнообразия не будет с утра передвигаться по комнате на цыпочках, чтобы его не разбудить. Или вообще заставит провожать до метро, и пусть только попробует отказаться.

Тетсуро осторожно вытягивает руку у него из-под головы и приподнимается, чтобы дотянуться до выключателя на стене. Приходится перегнуться через Кенму, а мог просто попросить, ему ведь ближе. Свет гаснет, но возвращаться Тетсуро не спешит, и спина Кенмы начинает немного подмерзать без своей любимой грелки. Он ёжится, поводит плечами и недовольно мычит — хоть бы укрыл одеялом, если собирается полночи просидеть истуканом. 

Лёгкое прикосновение к волосам заставляет его всё-таки отлепиться от подушки и повернуть голову. Выражение лица Тетсуро в темноте особо не разглядишь, но взгляд у него тяжёлый и очень задумчивый. Ага. Вот маска и дала трещину, всё беспокойство последних дней вылезло на поверхность. Кенма чувствует себя так, будто только что поймал Тетсуро с поличным, но радости от этого никакой не испытывает. 

— Куро? — в темноте почему-то всегда хочется говорить шёпотом. — У тебя случилось что-то?

— С чего ты взял? — тот качает головой и вроде улыбается, но доверия ему никакого нет. Кенма хмурится:

— Я вижу. 

Тетсуро хмыкает и мягко, кончиками пальцев проводит по его лицу, заставляя прикрыть глаза. Наклоняется близко-близко, касается тёплым дыханием кожи и целует, как бы говоря — соскучился, очень, _люблю тебя_. Гладит губами его губы, и от спокойной, медленной ласки у Кенмы сердце стучит, как сумасшедшее. Так, что почти больно, и дышать становится очень тяжело.

Но надо.

— Тему не переводи.

 _Дурак_.

Как вообще он может думать, что Кенма ничего не заметит? Да, держать марку Тетсуро умеет, особенно когда есть зрители, но он в последнее время сам не свой, тревожный какой-то и лицо у него страшное — когда думает, что никто не смотрит. А должен бы знать, что Кенма с него глаз не сводит.

— И что, мне тебя совсем никак не отвлечь? — Тетсуро трётся носом о его щёку. Этакая увеличенная копия Шиппо — тот тоже ластится, когда ему это выгодно. И кто от кого, интересно, нахватался? Вроде как, питомцы должны быть похожи на своих хозяев, а не наоборот.

— Отвлечь. Но я тебе этого не позволю, — Кенма не любит настаивать и не считает, что к задушевным разговорам нужно принуждать. Он сам от такого только сильнее закрывается, может даже ощетиниться всеми своими иголками. Чтобы излить душу, нужно этого захотеть. Но Куро неизменно застёгнут на все пуговицы, и для тех, кто имеет неосторожность о нём искренне беспокоиться, такое положение дел — настоящая головная боль. Он то и дело о чём-то умалчивает, чего-то недоговаривает и, делая вид, что всё в порядке, частенько взваливает всю тяжесть на собственные плечи. Из-за этого Кенма постоянно упускает что-то важное, а казалось бы, они друг к другу так близко, что ничего не утаишь. 

Тетсуро сейчас явно тяжело. Кенма почти уверен, что дело в Некоме, но остальные никаких признаков навязчивой тревоги не проявляют и ведут себя как обычно. Кроме Яку-сана, слишком уж он мрачен в последнее время, да Кай-сана. Что с ним не так, Кенма понять пока не в состоянии, по его добродушному лицу никогда не прочитаешь, о чём он думает. Но интуиция обманывает редко, и Кенма предпочитает к ней прислушиваться. В банде что-то стряслось? Что-то такое, о чём ещё не всем известно?

Вот удивительно будет, если дело совсем в другом.

— Расскажи мне, — Кенма обнимает Тетсуро, поглаживает широкую и очень, очень надёжную спину. Сомнений нет, что он способен сквозь огонь и воду пройти, но Кенма очень не хочет увидеть тот день, когда Тетсуро надорвётся. — Пожалуйста. 

В глубине души Кенма очень боится услышать, что это не его дело. Но секунды проходят, а Тетсуро лишь тяжело вздыхает и снова укладывается рядом. 

— Один серьёзный разговор сегодня успехом уже не увенчался. Есть мнение, что и этот обернётся не тем, чем хотелось бы.

Тетсуро закидывает руки за голову, глядя в потолок и раздумывая, с чего ему начать. По крайней мере, Кенма надеется, что мысли его заняты именно этим. Воспользовавшись небольшой паузой, он придвигается ближе и привычно устраивается у Тетсуро на плече. Вот вечно оно так получается… Разволнуешься из-за него сначала, а потом и стыдно, и неловко в глаза посмотреть. Чего, вроде, докопался? Хорошо, что лампа не горит, а просачивающийся сквозь неплотно задёрнутые занавески рыжий свет уличных фонарей довольно скуден — находить нужные слова куда как проще, когда лица собеседника не видно. А ещё утром можно притвориться, что и не было ничего.

— Недавно мне передали привет из прошлого, — тон у Тетсуро такой, словно он вот-вот примется отчитывать Кенму. Тот непроизвольно сжимается, но начало положено, и может хоть на этот раз он окажется в курсе событий. — Очень неприятный привет. Из тех пор, когда ты ещё не зависал с бандой, а семпаи только-только отправились в бессрочный отпуск.

Кенма в те времена совсем немного был знаком разве что с Яку-саном и Кай-саном и об их принадлежности к Некоме даже не подозревал — много ли поймёшь, изредка пересекаясь с этими людьми исключительно на пороге соседского дома? Тем более, уличным ребёнком Кенма никогда не был, после школы по большей части отсиживался дома и о бандах слышал только краем уха. Это сейчас он по цвету одежды определит, кого стоит на всякий случай обойти стороной. Он и о том, что Тетсуро встал во главе банды, узнал самым последним: друг никогда не вдавался в подробности, откуда у него новые синяки и ссадины, а Кенма, прекрасно зная о его драчливом характере, ничему и не удивлялся.

— Времена тогда были непростые. Лидеры сменились, и все захотели попробовать Некому на зуб. Хотя ни я, ни Мориске с Нобуюки новыми людьми не были, — у Тетсуро вырывается очередной вздох. — Скажи мне. Что ты знаешь о том, откуда у Льва этот шрам?


	2. OneRepublic — All Fall Down.mp3

_Новый лидер в Некоме и мозгом не обделён, и дерётся неплохо, но слишком уж молод. Ему понадобится время, силы, да хотя бы десяток верных людей, чтобы установить свои порядки — старшие редко остаются довольны, когда над ними ставят амбициозных юнцов, и редко молчат, стоит только предыдущему авторитету пропасть из поля зрения. Многие банды из-за этого посыпались, ведь не юнцами едиными. Ойкаве тоже пришлось бы пройти через подобное, но этот хитрый лис заранее задобрил старичков и как-то добился их расположения, а на всякого недовольного обрушивался смертельный удар Ивайзуми с правой._

_Кьётани и сам рассуждает, как старичок, хоть лет ему меньше, чем Ойкаве сотоварищи. Сколько он уже в Сейджо? Никогда не считал, а если бы и считал — давно бы сбился. Здесь он заработал себе Имя, но при этом никогда не пытался пролезть наверх. Ему хорошо и посередине — не слишком далеко и не слишком близко, рядом проверенные ребята, уважающие его и его методы, не нужно много думать и никто не плетёт за спиной интриг._

_Если правильно распорядиться подаренным временем и снять с кошаков голову сейчас, то Некома просто уничтожит сама себя. Грозой Неримы ей больше не бывать, а Сейджо получит хорошенький шанс закрепиться, наконец, в Котакечо, где удача ей катастрофически не сопутствует. А после уже можно будет думать о том, чтобы отхватить кусок пожирнее. Кьётани собирает своих парней и вызывается заняться этим делом. Кому, как не Бешеному Псу устраивать охоту на кошек?_

_Ойкава отряжает ему ещё людей и говорит — без фанатизма, Кьётани хмыкает про себя. Сейчас проще согласиться, а там уж как пойдёт._

_Сбором информации он сам занимается редко, для этого у него под началом есть несколько талантливых разговорчивых ребят. О Некоме болтают много, остаётся только выцепить того, кто спросит за это поменьше, а расскажет побольше. Вопросы у Кьётани, в целом, очень простые: где, сколько и когда. Кто ходит в рейды. А, Куроо этим занимается сам? Парень и правда понимает, что ему нужно в срочном порядке повышать собственную популярность в банде. Кьётани одобряет._

_— Задача-то облегчается, — Бешеный Пёс даже не думает подавлять недобрую ухмылку. Кто-то из ребят тут же шутливо толкает его в плечо и смеётся — мол, нельзя таким быть. Но все они понимают, что, конечно же, можно._

_Дело остаётся за малым: прошвырнуться по району, словно у себя дома, выбрать удобное место и бросить вызов. Чёрную кошку на стене Кьётани закрашивает лично и, вместо подписи, оставляет оскалившуюся пёсью морду. Рисует неторопливо и с любовью._

_Просто чтобы они знали, кто их будет ждать._

_***_

_В банде у Яку Мориске всегда была репутация человека, на которого во всём можно положиться. Поэтому, когда на головы им свалился проблемный ребёнок, ни у кого не возникло вопросов, чьему попечению его вверить. Мориске определённо не был от этого в восторге, ему ничуть не льстила роль няньки, но за парнишкой действительно нужен был глаз да глаз. Лев оказался любителем нарываться и провоцировать, а в драке частенько терял голову — вкупе с его тягой к колюще-режущим предметам результат мог получиться весьма нелицеприятный. До этого ещё ни разу не доходило, но всё когда-нибудь случается впервые. Мориске и сам не заметил, как всерьёз принялся за его воспитание. Как умел: словом или силой, кнутом и пряником._

_Мы не обижаем детей, инвалидов, беременных женщин._

_Мы не нападаем на тех, кто не может защитить себя._

_Мы знаем меру и не применяем насилия больше, чем требуется._

_Мориске никогда не был против того, что Лев ввязывается в драку чуть ли не с каждым встречным, что любит пощекотать чужие нервы, ненавязчиво помахивая ножом, и что деньги на карманные расходы получает большей частью не от отца, а от тех, кто после короткой беседы изъявляет желание с ним поделиться. Его всё устраивало до тех пор, пока Лев не переходил черту. Но постепенно ощущения стали меняться, и в нём поселилось что-то очень неприятное и крайне навязчивое._

_Мориске и сам был немало удивлён, поняв, что привязался к этому длинному, нескладному парню с непривычной внешностью, светлыми от рождения волосами и пронзительно-зелёными глазами, и что слабо представляет свою жизнь без его присутствия. И то непонятное, безымянное, наконец проявило себя в полной мере, оказавшись просто-напросто беспокойством. Но беспокойством сильным и никогда не исчезающим надолго._

_О том, что однажды Лев доиграется._

_***_

_Завидев злобный оскал пёсьей морды на стене, Лев первым начинает орать:_

_— Я, я хочу, можно я?!_

_Он на дух не переносит собак, тех, кто считает себя сильнее него и тех, кто позволяет себе так небрежно перечёркивать его труды. Эта территория не раз переходила из рук в руки, граница слишком близко, и Лев был среди ребят, совсем недавно выкуривших отсюда обнаглевших парней Сейджо. Те вылетели, словно пробка из бутылки, и эти вылетят точно так же._

_Тетсуро не оспаривает его право. Ему, если честно, дико не хочется делать своей проблемой ещё и Бешеного Пса; как назло именно сейчас у него совершенно нет времени, которое можно было бы уделить взбрыкнувшему Кьётани Кентаро. Внутренние разногласия в банде сами собой никуда не исчезли и требуют к себе внимания, угрожая гораздо больше, чем обычный набег на приграничные территории. Котакечо всегда был районом проблемным, переходящим из рук в руки и, будь воля Тетсуро, он бы временно оставил здесь всё, как есть. Но вряд ли неусыпно наблюдающие за ним стервятники с этим согласятся, так что он даёт Льву добро. К тому же, с ним всегда в связке Мориске, вдвоём они решат проблему здесь, пока Тетсуро будет разбираться с неприятностями где-нибудь ещё._

_Воинственными воплями Лев подбадривает и без того начавших распаляться ребят. Тетсуро никогда не тяготел к переходу на личности, но то он, а то — все остальные. Удивительно всё же, как похожие люди умудряются найти друг друга и собраться вместе: вот вокруг Льва и бушует сейчас толпа, у которой крышу сносит от одного только упоминания Сейджо. Некома так часто терпит нападки от беспокойного соседа, что для многих это противостояние стало уже чем-то неотъемлемо-личным. Кажется, что оно длилось с самого начала времён._

_Цвета Сейджо — белый и аквамариновый. Свобода и отвага, да? Чушь собачья, о какой отваге вообще может идти речь с такими выпадами исподтишка?.. Тетсуро скептически хмыкает себе под нос: надо же, какая ерунда ему запоминается. Кенма вычитал где-то и упомянул в одном из разговоров, а к нему и пристало. Тетсуро уверен, что никто из его уличных братьев даже не догадывается, что у зеленовато-голубого цвета, по которому можно отличить члена Сейджо от серого потока статистов, есть специальное название. И уж точно никто не задумывается о том, что цвета могут что-то там символизировать. Просто незачем так забивать себе голову._

_Тетсуро в очередной раз убеждается в том, что был прав, не став втягивать Кенму в свои дела. Ему в этом уличном мире не место._

_— Твоё задумчивое лицо порой пугает, знаешь ли, — Мориске всё это время не спускал напряжённого взгляда с Льва, но, как оказалось, успевал поглядывать краем глаза и на примолкшего капитана._

_— Твоя наблюдательность пугает, а не моя задумчивость, — Тетсуро усмехается и треплет моментально ощетинившегося друга по волосам. Знает ведь, что Мориске неимоверно бесит этот снисходительный жест, напоминающий о слишком маленьком для парня росте. И привычка его мерзкая тоже бесит — гаденько ухмыляться, рассуждая со своей высоты о том, что азиаты в целом не очень высокорослый народ, и хитро коситься при этом на Льва._

_В такие моменты Мориске близок к тому, чтобы возненавидеть весь мир._

_— Вы справитесь? — шутки в сторону, Тетсуро сколько угодно может быть уверен в своих ребятах, но исключать возможность провала тоже нельзя._

_— У нас есть варианты? — Мориске переводит раздражённый взгляд на неаккуратного, но очень свирепого пса на стене. Ещё пара минут фоновых воплей — и Льву неласково прилетит под зад, пусть сам он уже давно молчит и только скалится._

_— Конечно. Банда у нас большая, и десяток крепких парней, прикрывающих твою спину, в драке лишним не бывает, — Тетсуро постукивает носком кроссовка об асфальт, скрестив руки на груди. — Я к вам присоединиться, увы, не смогу, но Нобуюки помочь точно не откажется._

_Мориске задумывается. Нет, Нобуюки парень весьма деликатный, и ребят своих воспитал соответственно — они сегодня самому Тетсуро пригодятся, во внутренних разборках действовать нужно аккуратно и создавать как можно меньше шума. Но он не Лев, чтобы отказываться от помощи, когда предлагают._

_— Пришли к нам Тору, — орава шумных сорвиголов Ямамото придётся ко двору в этой компании. Единственный, кто выбивается из общей картины, это сам Мориске, но такая уж у него жизнь. Полная печали и страданий._

_— Замётано, — Тетсуро кивает, выуживает из кармана телефон и пару раз хлопает друга по плечу. Тот раздражённо морщится и скидывает ладонь. Да-да, всё он знает. С Бешеным Псом всегда надо быть начеку._

_***_

_Позвать Такетору было отличной идеей. Сейджо вышли против них огромной толпой и, не окажись его рядом, просто задавили бы количеством. Совсем не в стиле Кьётани собирать вокруг себя такую большую и плохо управляемую свору, не в его стиле огрызаться с такой злобой: Мориске попадает под пару ударов и откровенно пугается. Поначалу ему везёт, но удача — дама с весьма переменчивым характером, и мощный хук справа он всё-таки пропускает. Отшатывается лишь каким-то чудом, на инстинктах, и кулак соскальзывает вдоль подбородка, только по случайности не сворачивая челюсть. Хоть ему и повезло, от удара перед глазами всё стремительно темнеет, в голове начинает шуметь. Тротуар подскакивает вверх, и Мориске делает то, чего в такой свалке допускать никак нельзя — отчаянно заваливается вбок._

_Лев лишает его последнего шанса восстановить равновесие, с силой отпихнув в сторону. Мориске от всей души приветствует асфальт, но приземляется хотя бы не под ноги Кьётани, который уже готовился добавить ему по рёбрам. Удара не следует — Бешеному Псу приходится спешно отбиваться от насевшего на него Льва._

_Кьётани не просто зол, он в бешенстве, и это ничуть не похоже на свойственный ему боевой азарт. Мориске чуть приходит в себя и убирается куда подальше: не его уровень, лучше он найдёт противника по себе и окажет посильную помощь, чем проваляется весь остаток вечера в нокауте. У него есть несколько мгновений, прежде чем он снова включится в общий ритм этой свалки, и, пользуясь передышкой, намётанный взгляд высматривает слабые места._

_Нескоординированные, несработанные команды плохи тем, что, вместо помощи, кто-нибудь обязательно лезет под ноги. Кьётани поэтому предпочитает обходиться только своими ребятами, Мориске понимает его, как никто — но сегодня эта разлаженность Некоме на руку. Мориске глубоко вдыхает — хватит прохлаждаться в сторонке, пора снова включаться в драку, — и коршуном налетает на парня, по несчастливой случайности тоже оказавшегося не у дел. Запрыгнув ему на спину, он несколько раз пробивает бедняге в затылок, пока тот не рушится на землю бесполезным мешком с костями. Карбоновые вставки на костяшках потрёпанных перчаток смягчают удар для Мориске и срабатывают как кастет для тех, кто встаёт у него на пути._

_У Некомы есть шанс выйти из этой передряги победителями._

_***_

_...Самые умные скрываются в подземном переходе у станции Котакемукайхара: преследовать их в метро, где вероятность попасться полиции увеличивается в разы, никто не станет. Но Кьётани такой возможности не дают — Лев сидит у него на хвосте. Пусть попробует только свернуть, он тут же дотянется и не выпустит. Бешеному Псу и ещё паре неудачников не остаётся иного выхода, кроме как нырять в узкие улочки и бежать туда, куда их гонят преследователи. Их единственный шанс — это полицейские сирены, только они и способны распугать сейчас остатки Некомы. Даже Лев, жаждущий разобраться с Бешеным раз и навсегда, не станет подставляться. А если ему не хватит самоконтроля, чтобы вовремя остановиться и уйти, Мориске рядом._

_Голова буквально разламывается на несколько частей: по ней очень усердно били, бровь рассечена, кровь заливает заплывающий глаз. Но сильно отставать нельзя, нужно держаться с Львом хотя бы на расстоянии взгляда: всё условный рефлекс, благодаря которому Мориске даже в полуобморочном состоянии тянется следом за этой не знающей усталости шпалой. Остальных вперёд гонит адреналин — все, как один, побиты, наверняка не удержатся на ногах, когда кончится запал, да и толку то от этой погони? Добивать? Не практикуют. Душа требует продолжения?.._

_Всё, чего хочет Мориске — отключиться и чтобы кровь, мать её, перестала течь. Сколько можно-то._

_Откуда у Льва столько сил? Он гонит свою добычу с небывалым упорством, а ведь ему тоже неплохо досталось сегодня. Завтра будет ныть, что всё болит, не шелохнуться, Мори, подуй где бобо. Любит Лев впадать в детство из-за каждого синяка._

_Кьётани перемахивает через ограду так легко, будто её и вовсе нет — Мориске ни за что не поверил бы, что так бывает, не увидь он это своими глазами. А потом и Лев проявляет чудеса акробатики, и Мориске про себя в очередной раз проклинает длиннющие ноги. Остальные подобной ловкостью не отличаются, и порядком утомившиеся от погони преследователи, наконец-то, настигают отбившихся от вожака парней. Мориске пробегает мимо, не его это дело; метров через сто ограда должна быть пониже, там даже он переберётся._

_С детства ненавидел лазать по деревьям и заборам._

_— Мори, не встревай! — голос у Льва звенит от напряжения и радостного предвкушения. Затылком он его увидел, что ли? Мориске только благодаря этому оклику и понимает, в какую сторону смотреть: спортплощадка перед начальной школой Котаке сейчас не освещена, а глаза после драки подводят._

_— Я и не собирался… — выдыхает он едва слышно, лёгкие горят огнём. Всё, больше не надо бежать никуда, нужно только ждать и дышать, дышать, наконец-то. Мориске приближается так, чтобы и под фонарём не торчать, и втянутым случайно в поединок не оказаться: он просто вот тут постоит, держа телефон наготове. Кому-то из двоих сегодня понадобится «скорая»._

_Стычки между бандами не отличаются многообразием сценариев — это либо типичная свалка стенка на стенку, кто во что горазд, либо один (два, три) на всех и все на одного. В первом случае даже такие посредственные бойцы, как Мориске, могут сыграть немалую роль в поднятии престижа банды. Нет, Мориске не плох и упорно работает над собой, но ничего особенного из себя всё же не представляет: попади он в ситуацию «один против многих», итог оказался бы плачевным. Выматывающая и, скорее всего, безуспешная беготня по городу, а потом длительный больничный и еда через трубочку._

_Лев не такой. Он из той категории людей, с которыми лучше не сходиться в поединке, в одной лиге с Тетсуро, Кьётани, Ойкавой и Ивайзуми или неразлучной парой воронов из Аракавы. Или Ушиджимой, которым впору детей пугать. Если задуматься, можно припомнить ещё много пугающих имён — слишком много, на вкус Мориске. Их не назвать непобедимыми, но если есть выбор — лучше перейти на другую сторону улицы и не связываться._

_Эти ребята решают проблемы между собой по-своему: один на один и в большинстве случаев всё честно. Можно попытаться убежать, можно сдаться, можно схитрить, но такие вещи весьма неблагоприятно сказываются на репутации. В их поединки редко вмешиваются, даже если пахнет жареным, это как раз тот случай, когда либо ты, либо тебя. Будто прямиком из какой-нибудь дурной манги, которую Лев почитывает время от времени._

_Всё, на что Мориске годен в этой ситуации — стоять, смотреть и надеяться, что ночевать он будет дома, а не в больничном коридоре под дверями операционной. Оба взялись за оружие, которого избегали во время общей заварушки, и чёрт его знает, во что это выльется. Лев внешне расслаблен, ухмыляется, лениво поводит широким лезвием ножа из стороны в сторону. Судя по хвату и стойке, он собирается как следует «расписать» Бешеного Пса, но не более того — его повадки Мориске неплохо изучил. А вот что станет делать Кьётани… Вроде, он больше не кипит. Остудил голову, пока бежал? Неестественно выглядит это его нынешнее спокойствие._

_— Ну давай, парень, иди сюда._

_Острие ножа Бешеного коротко дёргается вверх, глядит точнёхонько на кадык Льва. Кьётани будто примеряется, куда ему лучше бить в первую очередь._

_— У меня небольшой сюрприз для тебя. Берёг для вашего капитана, но слишком уж ты меня достал._

_Мориске дрожь пробирает от его слов, негромких, но так отчётливо впечатывающихся в сознание. Что там у него в левом кармане?.. Что это? Что ещё, кроме ножа, он припрятал?.. Волосы на затылке ощутимо встают дыбом._

_Эй-эй. Лев. Забил бы ты, а? Давай просто свалим._

_Мориске хочется развернуться и убежать, а ведь это не он стоит сейчас напротив опасно скалящегося Кьётани. Но Лев либо совсем не чувствует ситуацию, либо напрочь лишён инстинкта самосохранения. Слегка пружиня на полусогнутых ногах, он готовится сорваться с места в любую секунду — Кьётани моргнуть не успеет, а он уже будет рядом._

_Бешеный выжидает, а Лев никогда не отличался особым терпением — тем более, его так настойчиво приглашают. Он нападает первым, делает глубокий выпад, целясь в сжимающие нож пальцы. Точная подрезка лишит Кьётани возможности держать оружие, но так запросто он не даётся. Вместо пальцев клинок встречает клинок, Лев отскакивает на исходную, а кисть Кьётани описывает окружность, гася силу удара, и снова замирает. Лев ухмыляется, атакует опять и опять отступает, пытается зайти сбоку. Противники кружат друг напротив друга, обмениваются стремительными выпадами, пробуя оборону на прочность._

_Разве можно вообще подумать, взглянув на этих двоих, что они способны двигаться так мягко и плавно? Мориске засматривается: хороший ножевой бой завораживает, почти гипнотизирует, здесь оружием не размахивают бестолково, всё чётко, всё выверено. До тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не ошибается. Мориске много раз видел, как Лев тренируется с ножом или как бьётся на улицах. Мало кто может похвастаться хорошей техникой владения клинком; выгодное отличие нынешнего боя, пожалуй, только в этом. Но рука Кьётани всё ещё в кармане, и инстинкты продолжают вопить, что дело нечисто._

_Это случается, когда Лев решает провести серию атак. Нож так и мелькает, Кьётани отступает, отступает… Мориске замечает движение раньше, и всё напряжение последних минут выплёскивается в одном звонком оклике, который ему не удаётся сдержать. Он знает, что ничего нельзя говорить под руку, нельзя отвлекать в такие моменты, но что это такое там у Бешеного в кармане…_

_Бутылка? Фляжка?_

_— Лев!.._

_Осторожно._

_Тот на краткое мгновение поворачивает голову на звук, и в ту же секунду Кьётани вскидывает вторую руку. Лев поначалу даже не понимает, что произошло. Ему в лицо плеснули водой? Он встряхивает головой и хмурится, несколько раз моргает правым глазом, прищуривается. Бешеный не стремится атаковать, наоборот, продолжает помаленьку отходить и опускает нож, как будто поединок уже закончен._

_Что за бред._

_Лев чувствует, как по его лицу, с правой стороны, расползается тепло. Глаз пощипывает, картинка расплывается, но он не обращает на это внимания и, зарычав, бросается вдогонку._

_— Ничего личного, парень, — Кьётани безразлично пожимает плечами. Лев не понимает. Что, какая-то водица должна решить исход поединка? У Бешеного крыша поехала?.._

_Кожу начинает неприятно жечь, жидкость стекает по подбородку на шею, капает на плечо. Лев раздражённо отмахивается, пытается стереть, не выдержав, перекидывает нож в левую руку и принимается тереть глаз. Он отвлекается, сбивается с темпа, с дыхания, теряет концентрацию и злится, очень злится. Хрена с два теперь Бешеный отделается простой росписью, Лев ему нож между рёбер загонит, только бы дотянуться._

_Ерунда какая-то._

_Жжение не прекращается, становится всё сильнее и сильнее. Вдобавок, то же самое начинает происходить и с пальцами, которыми он прикасался к коже. Не проходит и минуты, как вся правая половина его лица начинает невыносимо болеть, держать глаз открытым уже просто невозможно._

_Кьётани не догнать — отдалившись на достаточное расстояние, он разворачивается и бросается наутёк. Лев ничего не понимает. Ему больно, и с каждой секундой всё больнее._

_Через полторы минуты это становится практически невозможно терпеть. Пальцы машинально скребут по коже, пытаясь если не унять боль, то хотя бы избавиться от того, что её причиняет, но всё бесполезно. Боль не уходит, она множится, и хуже всего приходится его правому глазу. Не падает Лев только потому, что подбежавший Мориске крепко держит его за плечи. Вроде бы, что-то говорит, но Лев не уверен — он почти ничего не видит и вообще не соображает._

_Пусть это прекратится. Пусть прекратится. Пусть, пусть, пусть, пусть!.. Мориске в ужасе. Даже в темноте, даже сквозь пелену слёз видно, какое невероятно бледное у него лицо — как будто ни кровинки не осталось._

_Из горла вырывается хрип, стон, рык, сдавленный вопль. Лев начинает орать и не может остановиться._

***  
Даже открыв глаза, Мориске не сразу начинает осознавать реальность. Мыслями он всё ещё там, в своём кошмаре — и наблюдатель, и непосредственный участник. Правая половина лица полыхает, скрюченные пальцы впиваются в кожу, бессильно тянутся к агонизирующему глазу, не понимая, что эта боль ненастоящая. В ушах всё ещё звенит от криков, Мориске никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы так кричали. Он едва дышит, прерывисто и быстро, почти не выдыхая, всё тело покрыто холодной и липкой испариной. 

Ногти с силой царапают по щеке, оставляя после себя широкие ярко-розовые полосы и саднящее ощущение. Вот это — реальность, а не прожигающие кожу капли кислоты. Мориске закрывает лицо ладонями и заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох.

Просто сон. Это всё не с ним, это всё давно в прошлом. Он дома.

В горле наждак, и Мориске решается на отчаянный шаг — скатывается со своего футона, выпутывается из одеяла и бредёт в сторону кухни. Выкрутив холодный кран, набирает воды в ладони, неторопливо и обстоятельно полощет рот. После этого утоляет жажду несколькими глотками, плещет немного в лицо и всерьёз задумывается о том, чтобы сунуть под струю голову. Мориске ненавидит свои сны-воспоминания. Он как будто целую жизнь прожил, а часы показывают, что не больше часа прошло с тех пор, как голова коснулась подушки. Вся ночь ещё впереди, а он боится ложиться спать.

В комнату Мориске возвращается как можно тише и осторожнее, чтобы ни обо что не запнуться. Конечно, нашумел своими расхаживаниями он уже немало, но всё ещё есть шанс, что ни поскрипывание пола, ни шум воды сон Льва не потревожили. По нему и не понять: он опять превратил свой футон в воронье гнездо, закопался в одеяло так, что только ноги торчат, и не подаёт никаких признаков жизни.

Из-за этой его привычки Мориске, просыпаясь среди ночи, периодически пугается и лезет проверять, дышит ли он ещё.

Прикосновение к спине заставляет вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Горячая ладонь ложится точно между лопаток, и Мориске замирает — он всё-таки разбудил Льва, или тот раскинул руки во сне и это просто случайность?.. Кончики пальцев мягко поглаживают влажную кожу, и в груди Мориске щекоткой разливается тепло.

Лев возится, шуршит одеялом и, практически перебравшись на соседний футон, придвигается к Мориске вплотную. Обнимает, коротко мажет губами по обнажённому плечу и толкает носом взлохмаченный затылок.

— Мори, — голос у него сонный и капризный, но продолжения не следует — спросонья Лев не может сформулировать, чем именно недоволен. Мориске невольно улыбается, мягко касается его запястья, извиняясь: 

— Прости, разбудил.

Размеренное дыхание Льва, щекочущее его шею, понемногу успокаивает.

— Повернись ко мне, — просит он негромко, и Мориске подчиняется. Спиной к груди намного удобнее, но он малодушно надеется урвать поцелуй прежде, чем Лев снова задремлет. Любыми средствами отвлечься от дурных воспоминаний, которые любят ходить большой толпой и наваливаться так, что не вынырнешь.

Лев большой, тёплый и ласковый, но так было не всегда.

Мориске ещё слишком хорошо помнит то время, когда практически прописался в чужой больничной палате, где Лев кричал, огрызался, на полном серьёзе швырялся всем, что подворачивалось под руку. Стоматологу заново пришлось зашивать Мориске бровь — швы разошлись после попадания казённого стакана из крепкого пластика точно в цель. Он поддавался только врачам, всех остальных не подпуская к себе и стараясь своим поведением отогнать их как можно дальше. 

Лев бесился, Лев боялся, его лицо болело неимоверно, и со временем лучше не становилось. Кислота воздействовала достаточно долго, чтобы въесться глубоко, хоть Мориске и вызвал «скорую» сразу же; ожог заживал слишком медленно, и от бессилия, от невозможности взглянуть на мир обоими глазами у Льва понемногу ехала крыша. И это ещё с него не сняли повязки после операции: предполагать, во что превратилось его лицо, оказалось намного сложнее, чем привыкать потом к изменившемуся отражению в зеркале.

Лев никому не верил и отчаянно не хотел, чтобы его жалели — разрываясь между этим желанием и накатывающим в одиночестве ужасом, он срывался на Мориске. 

Его лишили роскоши даже просто расплакаться: мало того, что слёзные канальцы ослепшего правого глаза, пока скрытого под повязками, были сильно повреждены, так ещё и любая гримаса приносила только новую порцию боли. Плач быстро превращался в негромкий, но надрывный вой. Лев выпрашивал анальгетики, но постоянно обкалывать его обезболивающими врачи не могли по вполне понятным соображениям. Оставался только Мориске, и Лев цеплялся за него, как утопающий за спасательный круг, до боли сжимая ладонь здоровой рукой, на которую кислота не попала. Мориске был рядом. Он должен был быть, он _хотел_ быть. И только сильнее стискивал зубы, чтобы не завыть в унисон. Его ломало вместе со Львом, но нужно было держаться, не поддаваться и ждать, вытягивая Льва за собой следом, не давая ему окончательно утонуть в боли и отчаянии. 

А потом та же самая рука со всей силы била его по лицу или швыряла что-нибудь тяжёлое, отталкивала без всякой жалости.

— Ты во сне кричал, как тут было не проснуться, — Лев ворчит, за деланым недовольством неумело скрывая беспокойство. — Опять кошмары. Думаешь снова о какой-то дряни и не делишься ничем.

Мориске обхватывает его лицо ладонями и, виновато улыбаясь, легонько целует — прижимается к губам на короткое мгновение. Лев часто его упрекает в излишней скрытности, и Мориске порой действительно чувствует угрызения совести. Но установка «быть сильным, несмотря ни на что», заработанная за те несколько месяцев больничной и послебольничной жизни, не позволяет ему взваливать на плечи Льва дополнительный груз.

— Ничего такого. Просто всё идёт к новой большой драке с Сейджо, и у меня… дурные ассоциации. 

Мориске отстранённо поглаживает его щёку, и постепенно все мысли сосредотачиваются на ощущении идеальной гладкости кожи под пальцами. Так бывает, когда затягиваются рубцы — он чувствует себя очень странно, прикасаясь к лицу Льва, но не испытывает ни капли отвращения. Скорее, наоборот. 

— Пошли их к чёрту, — Лев с трудом подавляет зевок. — Со мной ничего страшнее уже не случится, а тебя я в обиду не дам.

Мориске никогда не говорил этого вслух, но непоколебимая уверенность Льва в собственных словах заставляет его сердце биться чуть быстрее. 

Он медленно ведёт пальцами по щеке, прикрыв глаза. Бугорки, неровности, складки и стыки — он знает и помнит их все. Кожу Льва как будто смяли, кое-где разорвав и наскоро, неаккуратно склеив обратно. Правый уголок рта уполз вниз, искривив рот в вечной жутковатой усмешке, ухо деформировалось. Волосы на виске выжгло, и, чтобы прикрывать увечья, Льву пришлось отрастить чёлку. Потускневший, мёртвый глаз больше чем на половину скрывает оплывшее, лишённое ресниц веко — из-за повязки этого обычно не видно, как и того, что брови тоже давным-давно нет.

Хуже всего цвет. Это немного напоминает мозаику всех оттенков красного и розового, где кусочки перемешаны и соединены без всякого порядка. Даже в темноте заметна эта пёстрая неоднородность.

Врачи сказали — повезло, что пострадала только часть лица. Что остался цел второй глаз, что кислота не попала на нос, который после этого превратился бы в бесформенный расплавленный бугор. 

Лев хохотал, как сумасшедший, подвывая от боли и хватаясь за голову. Повезло. Надо же сказать такое человеку, напоминающему оплывшую от жара свечку.

Они оба почти сломались тогда. Почти. Но сумели выкарабкаться и вернуться. Такетора даже не сдержал слёз, когда Лев хлопнул его, как ни в чём не бывало, по плечу.

— Засыпай, — Лев закрывает его глаза своей широкой ладонью. На ней тоже есть шрамы, но не такие заметные и страшные — те минуты, когда он беспомощно хватался за лицо, стараясь унять боль, не прошли даром. — Я рядом. Ни один кошмар мимо такого чудовища не проскочит.

Безумно хочется пошутить о том, что его самого тогда нужно называть красавицей, но Мориске просто что-то невразумительно булькает в ответ и чувствует прикосновение губ к губам вместо очередного пожелания спокойной ночи.

Ещё немного — и он задохнётся от нежности.

***

Глубокую задумчивость Кенмы Тетсуро объясняет шоком от услышанного. Эта история больше напоминает страшилки, которые рассказывают о разборках между американскими бандами: что там покорёженное лицо, если даже трупами через день никого не удивишь. Но они-то не в Лос-Анджелесе, а всё ещё в Токио, где по-настоящему серьёзными неприятностями могут обернуться разве что стычки между якудза. Банды — хулиганьё да местная гопота, пристающая к ботаникам, младшеклассникам и туристам, немного вандализма и надругательства над муниципальной собственностью, возня в песочнице и стартовая площадка для мелких уголовников. Многим попросту не хватит ни духа, ни силёнок, чтобы причинить какой-то серьёзный ущерб. Серьёзнее свёрнутых носов и челюстей, пробитых голов и поломанных конечностей. Потому-то о весьма нестандартной выходке Кьётани знали даже в Эдогаве. 

— То есть, изначально он планировал тебя кислотой полить? — завернувшийся в одеяло Кенма напоминает улитку. Тетсуро дёргает уголком рта и пожимает плечами:

— Ну да. Расчёт был неплох: я прописываюсь в больнице с расплавленным лицом и моральной травмой, а все желающие постоять у руля вгрызаются друг другу в глотки с удвоенной силой. Могло даже сработать, только вот меня не оказалось в нужном месте, а Лев слишком крепко вцепился в Бешеного. Так что я счастливый сукин сын, а один из моих друзей — инвалид на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Кенму ощутимо передёргивает. На шрамы Льва он достаточно насмотрелся, чтобы услужливое воображение подбрасывало ему жуткие и очень неаппетитные картины. Наверняка примеряет всё на себя, раздумывает, как поступил бы, окажись Тетсуро в такой ситуации, и делает пометку поговорить с Мориске при первой же возможности. Просто так, по-дружески, тот ведь наверняка сильно переживает из-за всей сложившейся ситуации.

— А с Львом ты по какому принципу не разговариваешь?.. — негромко спрашивает Кенма, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Тетсуро, который подобного вопроса никак не ожидал.

— Когда это я с ним не разговаривал? — удивляется тот и хмурит брови. Нормально они общаются, без всяких недомолвок и подтекстов.

— Только по делу. Ни слова лишнего, — замечает Кенма. — Ладно, я лезу. Может, у вас стиль такой. Просто из-за этой истории показалось…

Ну хорошо, нет, не показалось, с подтекстами. 

Лев-то уже давным-давно сказал Тетсуро, перебесившись и немного придя в себя, что кроме Кьётани ни на кого обиды не держит. Да и откуда ей взяться? Бешеный сподлил, а Лев оказался достаточно неуклюж, чтобы попасться. Все дела. Но для самого Тетсуро всё оказалось не так просто: чувство вины притупилось со временем, но окончательно никуда не исчезло, да и злость на Кьётани разгорелась по новой при первом же удобном случае.

Тетсуро очень старается не признаваться себе в том, что месть становится навязчивой идеей. 

— Что стало с Бешеным? — Кенма закрывает глаза, ресницы слегка касаются тёплой смуглой кожи Тетсуро. Нужно закругляться со всеми этими разговорами, вставать в школу придётся так же рано, как и всегда. Важные разговоры по полночи не являются уважительной причиной для опоздания или прогула. — После всего, что случилось. Вы ведь не могли это просто так оставить.

— Сейджо скрылись с глаз и залегли на дно. Ойкава увёл всех своих ребят не только из района, но и от границ. Лично пришёл договариваться. Кьётани они нам не отдали, — Тетсуро не может сдержать недовольства и злости в голосе. — Сделали всё сами. Фукунага видел, как Ивайзуми его превращал в отбивную. 

Кенма мягко сжимает его майку едва подрагивающими пальцами. Тетсуро накрывает прохладную ладонь своей, машинально поглаживает костяшки, обхватывает запястье. Даже без нажима под кожей прощупывается пульс. Чуть-чуть.

— А после он исчез из Токио, и до недавнего времени никаких новостей не было.

Тетсуро часто думает о том, какие тонкие эти кости. И как легко их сломать.

Его это немного пугает.

— Но полиция? Не могли же родители просто наплевать на то, что стало с их сыном.

О нет, это как раз тот случай, когда им всё равно. О семье Льва Тетсуро знает мало, только то, что родители разведены и мать вернулась в Россию. Но от Мориске он слышал достаточно — и о целой истерике вокруг больничных счетов, и о нежелании снова попадать в неприятности с законом. Этот родитель не постеснялся устроить сцену даже в присутствии постороннего человека.

— Кажется, отец Льва не стал бить его по лицу только потому, что оно было забинтовано.

Кенма то ли хмыкает, то ли всхлипывает; странный, неопределённый звук вырывается из его груди. Тетсуро обнимает его обеими руками, целует в висок и тянет поближе к себе. 

— Всё, давай перестанем. Только кое-что важное ещё — и будем спать, хорошо? — он переходит на доверительный шёпот, гладит осветлённые волосы. До покраски они были мягче. — Бешеный Пёс Итабаши вернулся, и это может быть очень опасно. Я не уверен даже в тех, кто может за себя постоять, а ты… Фактически, ты беззащитен.

Кенма поднимает на него глаза. Взгляд такой, что вот-вот дырку прожжёт — уже догадался, что Тетсуро хочет ему сказать, и всем своим видом выражает протест. Поджимает губы, когда он их целует; всегда так делает, когда недоволен. 

— Я хочу, чтобы какое-то время ты старался держаться на расстоянии от банды. 

Чтобы ударить побольнее, целиться нужно в ближайшее окружение. В тех, кто дорог. В самых родных и любимых. Заметят Кенму рядом с Тетсуро, а потом ещё с кем-нибудь из верхушки — и выводы будут сделаны. Кто его защитит? Некома готовится воевать, за всем уследить он не сможет физически, а Кенма слаб. 

Это факт.

Тетсуро никогда не хотел, чтобы он становился частью этого мира. Может, это было его ошибкой, но по волосам не плачут, снявши голову. 

— Пусть будет как тогда? Притворись ненадолго, что ничего не знаешь про Некому, а я — просто твой драчливый сосед, иногда заглядывающий в гости. 

Вряд ли кто-нибудь из тех ребят знает, где он живёт, но никакие возможности нельзя исключать. 

Кенма очень сильно и очень больно кусает его нижнюю губу и отказывается что-либо отвечать. Но пусть уж лучше обижается и будет цел, чем…

Возможно, у Тетсуро паранойя. 

***

Вместе с выдохом Лев выпускает целое облако тяжёлого сигаретного дыма. С интересом разглядывает переминающегося с ноги на ногу Кенму, но заговаривать пока не торопится. Надо же, этот парнишка не постеснялся обратиться к Мориске, чтобы выяснить, где давно забросившего школу Льва можно найти в дневное время. Бесплатное приложение к Куроо даже решилось пропустить учёбу, чтобы встретиться тет-а-тет.

Не то, чтобы Лев его недолюбливал. Кенма просто был, и у них совершенно отсутствовали общие интересы. Ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться, чтобы начать разговор. А теперь он вдруг вылезает из ниоткуда с такими просьбами. 

— Долго думал? — из-за усмешки лицо Льва кривится ещё больше, но Кенма, вопреки обыкновению, не отводит взгляд. Ему явно очень не по себе, но смотрит он твёрдо и прямо. Это, как минимум, вызывает интерес. — Вижу, что не очень. Обычно ты умнее.

— Обычно мне и к Яку-сану не пришлось бы обращаться, чтобы тебя найти, — Кенма сжимает лямку своей школьной сумки обеими руками. А голос у него всё такой же безразличный и тихий, приходится немного напрягать слух. 

Обычно у него вообще не возникло бы необходимости общаться с Львом напрямую.

— Я могу ввязаться в тот геморрой, что ты мне предлагаешь, — он бросает окурок себе под ноги и старательно растирает по асфальту подошвой кроссовка. — Но ты реально думаешь, что взял в руки нож — и всё, молодец, стал неуязвим?

Из кармана красно-чёрной кожанки выпархивает «бабочка». Кенма не успевает уследить за тем, как она раскрывается — Льву на это требуется одно ловкое движение и пара мгновений. Нож небольшой, в ладони Льва выглядит почти игрушечным и совсем не внушительным, но Кенма всё равно напрягается так, что забывает ответить на вопрос. Его взгляд прикован к лезвию.

Лев хмыкает:

— Будешь пялиться только на оружие — всё на свете ушами прохлопаешь и даже не поймёшь, как и чем тебя отправили в нокаут.

Как этому ребёнку двадцать первого века, домашнему мальчику с миллионом гаджетов, вообще пришла в голову мысль попросить Льва стать его наставником? Поучить приёмам самообороны и ножевого боя в свободное время! Лев бы подумал, что этот фантазёр переиграл в компьютерные игры или проспорил кому-нибудь, но розыгрыш какой-то уж слишком нелепый. Настолько, что подозрительно похож на правду.

— Ты слабак. Тебе бы сначала собой заняться, не то первый же удар — и ты на земле, — Лев не собирается тешить его самолюбие и подкармливать странные иллюзии, обитающие у него в голове. Воспитанием молодёжи пусть Мориске занимается, с его талантом психолога и няньки. — Ты хоть раз в жизни дрался? По-настоящему.

Кенма отрицательно мотает головой, губы сжаты в нитку, но взгляд всё ещё упрямый и очень серьёзный. Какой-никакой внутренний стержень у парня есть, этим фактом Лев приятно удивлён, хотя в остальном Кенма его ожидания полностью оправдывает — маменькин сыночек и примерный ученик со светлым будущим, мало что смыслящий в уличной жизни.

Говорят, Мориске раньше тоже ботаником был.

— Я потому и пришёл, что совсем ничего не знаю и не умею, — Кенма заставляет себя смотреть на собеседника, а не на нож, который тот складывает и раскладывает с очень нервирующим звуком. — Но я больше не хочу быть обузой.

Слово-то какое, «обуза». Слишком громко для такой малявки, он всего лишь тень Куроо. Мистер Хвостик, милое и совершенно бесполезное дополнение. Как брелок на мобильном телефоне: толку никакого, да ещё и карман по-уродски оттопыривает. И Льва совершенно не смущает, что Кенма — старше него.

— Что, капитан наконец-то узрел истину и понял, что ты ему мешаешь? — Кенма от этих слов дёргается, как от пощёчины, и сильнее стискивает зубы. Гляди-ка, попал. — А ты и обиделся.

— Он прикрыл это назревающим конфликтом с Сейджо и желанием меня защитить… Но суть ты верно уловил, — Кенме от прямоты Льва уже тошно, но зато всё по-честному. И да, он действительно обиделся.

— Сейджо.

Почему-то всё всегда сводится к Сейджо. Это замкнутый круг.

— Значит, мы с тобой в одной лодке, — Лев проводит ладонью по здоровой половине лица и с громким щелчком в последний раз складывает нож. «Бабочка» для него слишком мала, он предпочитает оружие побольше, а Тетсуро самую малость неумный. Он сам ни за что не стал бы выпускать Мориске из виду, зная, что где-то там активизировались желающие им всяческих бед твари. Но лезть к капитану с этими разговорами он не собирается, потому что всегда был вспыльчивым и обидчивым козлом. — Значит, нас обоих решили списать в запас.

Лев неожиданно широко ухмыляется, и выражение его лица становится хищным, каким-то совсем нехорошим. Кенма от такой внезапной перемены приходит в некоторое замешательство и, когда ему бросают нож, первым делом машинально отшатывается в сторону. Мгновением позже он уже вскидывает руку, но не успевает, железо больно бьёт по пальцам и с громким лязгом падает на асфальт. Кенма спешно наклоняется, чтобы поднять, ожидает целого града насмешек, но Лев не торопится обрушивать на его голову очередной поток язвительных замечаний. 

— Люди болтают, что тот говнюк вернулся, — щёлкает зажигалка, вспыхивает кончик новой сигареты. И наплевать на табличку «курение запрещено». — Мориске знает об этом. Куроо знает. Нобуюки… Наверняка Фукунага, у него глаза и уши по всему городу. И все молчат да косятся, думая, что я не вижу. 

Слухи распространяются быстро, а у Льва достаточно свободного времени, чтобы случайно оказаться тут и подслушать там. Не было никаких шансов, что он пропустит возвращение своего заклятого врага.

— На приём к тому говнюку уже целая очередь выстроилась, но меня почему-то решили обойти стороной. А мне очень нужно кое-что с ним обсудить, — Кенма прислушивается, но лишний раз не отсвечивает, рассеянно вертя в руках «бабочку». Лев как будто где-то не здесь, и он кажется крайне недовольным сложившейся ситуацией. Кенма может его понять, хоть положение у них — совершенно разное.  
Мориске хочет как лучше.

Куроо хочет как лучше.

Все всегда хотят как лучше, с потрясающей уверенностью и великолепным эгоизмом определяя и додумывая за других чувства и эмоции. Иногда случаются и попадания, но в большинстве случаев фантазии не имеют ничего общего с реальностью, порождая лишь неправильный выбор.

— Нереально злит, когда тебя пытаются так некрасиво подвинуть и оставить за бортом.

Кенма согласно кивает, хотя не думает, что от него ждут какой-то реакции. У Льва просто накопилось достаточно мыслей, которыми давно пора поделиться с мирозданием, пусть и представляет его всего лишь Козуме Кенма, комнатное растеньице и обитатель практически параллельной вселенной. 

— Я несколько зол на Куроо, парень, — взгляд Льва снова обращается к нему. — Поэтому буду тебя учить. 

Кенма протягивает ему давно поднятый с земли нож, но Лев морщится и отмахивается от него зажатой между пальцами сигаретой:

— Оставь, тебе пригодится, — совсем как в начале разговора, его окутывает облако сизого дыма. Кенма уже почти научился не морщиться от неприятного запаха. — Но готовься, что будет очень больно.

***

Кенма не в курсе, что Тетсуро планирует и какие действия уже предпринимает в отношении Сейджо. Единственное, что он знает наверняка — с тем, что время ещё есть, Некома прогадала.  
Кьётани Кентаро оказался более расторопным, чем все думали.


	3. Linkin Park — Until It's Gone.mp3

Так мучительно плохо Кенме ещё ни разу в жизни не бывало. Он даже в пространстве себя осознать не может, болтается между небом и землёй, не понимая, где низ, а где верх. Сделать с этим подвешенным состоянием хоть что-нибудь тоже не получается — одна мысль о том, чтобы пошевелить рукой или ногой заставляет голову трещать от боли. Что уж там, любая мысль заставляет голову трещать от боли; как славно, что их не очень много.

Всё тело словно свинцом налито, веки не поднять, в ушах стучит, в висках. Так бывает, когда слишком долго провисишь на турнике вверх тормашками, но он-то ведь не висел. А может… Нет, это совсем не в его стиле. 

И ещё ощущение такое, как будто из него пытаются выдавить все внутренности, начиная с желудка. Давление, воспринимавшееся сначала как лёгкий дискомфорт, становится по-настоящему болезненным. Кенму будто пополам переломили и трясут ещё вдобавок.

Однажды Тетсуро вздумалось его на плече потаскать. Очень похоже.

Кенма едва слышно стонет. Язык, будто распухший, крепко подпирает верхнюю челюсть, по голове словно тяжёлым молотом бьют, к горлу подкатывает. Сопротивляться тошноте сил нет: он пытается сглотнуть этот огромный ком, но слюна кислая, вязкая, её вдруг как-то разом слишком много, а челюсти разжимаются сами собой. Кенму шумно рвёт маминым наскоро приготовленным бенто, которое он с трудом съел сегодня в школе.

Где-то над ухом очень громко и очень цветасто ругаются, Кенму снова встряхивает, подбрасывает, а потом краткий миг невесомости — и его тело, весом в целую тонну, бесформенным мешком плюхается на землю. Асфальт. Не важно, что это, но оно очень жёсткое.

Кенма захлёбывается стоном, желудок снова сокращается, а он не может даже повернуть голову, чтобы не оказаться лицом в собственной рвоте.

Ему даже не стыдно. Стыд будет потом, а пока Кенма чувствует лишь боль от удара — он стукнулся головой, плечом… _всем_ — и, как ни странно, облегчение. Зато теперь ему понятно, где низ.

— Этот уёбок заблевал мне всю спину, — возмущается всё тот же незнакомый голос далеко вверху. Кенме категорически насрать: он всё ещё в тумане, но хотя бы дышит и его внутренности больше не раскатывает в лепёшку невидимый асфальтоукладчик. Под ним твёрдая поверхность и больше никакой болтанки. Для счастья нужно очень мало.

Но и длится оно недолго. Его хватают за шиворот и тянут наверх, вынуждая скрести руками и ногами по земле в тщетной попытке подняться. Ладонь смачно вляпывается в какую-то лужу — а… м, ясно.

Ничего не получается. Он просто не может.

Кенму подхватывают подмышки и почти ставят на ноги. Почти вертикально. Он висит тряпичной куклой, пытаясь хоть немного приоткрыть глаза и отчаянно, протестующе мыча. Членораздельная речь сегодня не для него, неизвестных это крайне веселит, но когда к нему более-менее возвращается способность хоть как-то управлять голосом и он становится слишком шумным — его отправляют в нокаут сильным ударом в лицо.

***

Кеды перед самым лицом Кенмы настолько потрёпанные, застиранные и запылённые, что сложно даже определить, какого цвета они были изначально. Возможно, чёрные. Возможно, нет. Вещь качественная, крепкая; эта модель была популярна несколько лет назад. Он даже всерьёз раздумывал и себе такие приобрести, но что-то остановило. Кажется, он купил новую PSP — ту, что живёт теперь на его подушке и иногда уступает своё место Куро.

Где-то там, в отдалении, виднеется ещё несколько пар обуви, но эта занимает сейчас все его мысли. Кенма рассматривает чужие, много повидавшие и изрядно поношенные кеды, стараясь не думать о том, что к ним прилагаются ещё и ноги. А к ногам — всё остальное. У него есть несколько долгих мгновений тишины, чтобы весьма преуспеть в своём старании. 

— У нас здесь что-то очень миленькое, — ещё один незнакомый голос, но к этому, кажется, имеет смысл прислушиваться. Есть в нём какие-то особенные нотки, да и подобострастные смешки с «галёрки» выдают, что перед Кенмой кто-то очень важный. Какой-то авторитет.

Запустил он что-то свою обувь, этот крутой чувак. Тетсуро себе подобного никогда не позволяет.

Кенма, если честно, соображает всё ещё плоховато.

— У вас там в Некому кастинг? — прорезиненный носок подцепляет его подбородок и толкает вверх. — За красивое личико в банду берут?

Кенма видит мешковатые штаны с накладными карманами, бело-голубой бомбер, сигарету, коротко остриженные волосы неизменно отдающего желтизной пергидрольного оттенка. Потом всё то же самое в обратной последовательности и, наконец, снова кеды. Всё слишком быстро и слишком мутно, он не разглядел. Да и толку-то от разглядываний? Разве что по цвету одежды становится ясно, что притащили его на этот склад парни из Сейджо.

— Куро-чан, видимо, тащится от миленьких вещей, — Кенму передёргивает. То ли от пренебрежительного «чан», то ли от презрительного «миленьких», то ли от уничижительного «вещей». 

Кенма себя вещью не чувствует, хоть и распластан по полу бессильной тряпочкой со связанными руками и всяким отсутствием желания продолжать существовать. 

И вовсе он не в банде. Хочется посоветовать крашеному отморозку разуть глаза и посмотреть внимательнее, но Кенма молчит. Ему очень нехорошо — мутит, болит, ноет и саднит. Локализовать источник боли не удаётся, Кенма подозревает, что не удастся и впредь — никто не стремился обращаться с ним бережно, так что трясли, таскали и швыряли на твёрдые поверхности, как заблагорассудится. Не до разговоров тут, пусть проваливают, а ещё лучше — в аду горят.

Кенма ещё не привык ходить побитым, хотя в этом вопросе Лев просвещает его с большим энтузиазмом. Почувствуй радугу — попробуй радугу, пятьдесят оттенков боли без всяких ярких упаковок и наркоманской рекламы с жирафом. И всё это по собственному желанию, но совершенно напрасно. Спохватись он раньше, может, и научился бы защищаться, а так — тряпка с хлороформом, проверенный тычок кулаком в зубы и всё, поминай, как звали. 

В какой-то хреновой манге он оказался.

— Не очень хочешь общаться?

Весьма меткое наблюдение. Но по большей части Кенма отмалчивается, чтобы не провоцировать агрессию. Вряд ли у него получится разговаривать вежливо и спокойно, если он откроет рот.

— Ладно, давай начнём с приветствия.

Парень свистит, обращая на себя внимание остальных, и не так сильно заинтересовавшие Кенму ботинки, кроссовки и мокасины уверенно приближаются, превращаясь из «галёрки» в полноправных участников действия. Он пытается закрыть голову руками, сообразив, что за этим последует, но не совсем успевает. 

Говорят, лежачего не бьют.

Врут.

Кенма скрючивается на холодном бетонном полу, когда со всех сторон на него обрушиваются отнюдь не ласковые удары ног, пытается сделаться как можно меньше и незаметнее, провалиться сквозь землю или хотя бы не выть от боли. На всех фронтах он терпит сокрушительное поражение, получая по спине, по плечам, по почкам, по ногам — в колено прилетает чуть ли не первым делом, из глаз брызжут слёзы и больше не останавливаются. 

Обиднее всего, когда бьют в живот. Дыхание перехватывает, Кенма беззвучно и бессмысленно хватает ртом воздух, не в силах вдохнуть, а потом ему добавляют ещё. Зато он больше не воет. Вместе с кислородом из него выкачали все звуки. 

Кенму рвёт желудочным соком на его же собственные руки, на футболку, на чьи-то отступающие ботинки. За это он получает брезгливый толчок подошвой в лоб, даже не очень сильный. Его вообще старались не бить по голове.

Закончилось?.. Кенма ненавидит себя за то, что не потерял сознание. Его выворачивает снова, всё тело напрягается, от этого больнее вдвойне. Глаза застилает пелена слёз, беспрепятственно текущих по лицу и смешивающихся с соплями, слюной и рвотой.

Ему не говорят ни слова и оставляют в покое. Надолго ли? Но теперь у него хотя бы есть немного времени, чтобы предаться собственной ничтожности. 

***  
Никто не торопится за ним приходить. Поначалу Кенма не отдаёт себе в этом отчёта, но когда боль притупляется, начинает замечать. Время идёт, а он всё так же оставлен наедине с собой. Посреди неизвестного склада неизвестно где, избитый, со связанными руками и ногами, под светом переносного прожектора, из-за которого совершенно лишён ориентации во времени. Кенма с большим трудом двигается, но всё равно пытается освободиться, дёргается, проверяя свои путы на прочность, грызёт верёвку зубами. Повязали его на совесть.

Никого нет. А может, они поджидают там, за этими огромными стальными контейнерами. Никак не дождутся криков о помощи, чтобы прийти и добавить ещё пару пинков по рёбрам. Повторения его кости могут не выдержать.

Кенма пробует ползти. Нет, он не планирует таким образом выбраться, да и не надеется ни на что — склад огромный, а о том, где расположен выход, он не знает ровным счётом ничего, — просто проверяет собственное состояние. Целью он себе ставит ближайший контейнер: доползти, сесть и осмотреться по сторонам. Ведь что-то нужно предпринимать, определённо. Нельзя просто лежать на месте и щёлкать клювом, кем он будет после этого?.. Нужно как-то дать знать Тетсуро или остальным…

Из сил он выбивается почти сразу же. Кажется, весь его левый бок превратили в хорошую отбивную. Колено вывихнуто или просто очень сильно ушиблено, плечо, очевидно, не на месте. В таком состоянии тащить по полу неповоротливое тело практически не представляется возможным. Кенма чуть не умирает, когда подтягивается первый раз. Слышит, как в плече что-то щёлкает, а потом его догоняет волна такой острой боли, что он едва успевает закусить губы, чтобы не заорать. Мычит, возит лбом по полу, сдирая кожу, и чувствует во рту привкус крови. Слёзы застилают глаза, на руку опираться невозможно в принципе, а ещё стреляет в затылок.

Кенма всё равно пробует ещё раз. Всё так же безрезультатно.

Нужно подождать немного. Полежать, дать телу отдохнуть. Что-нибудь обязательно получится. Кенме не занимать упрямства, он даже Куро может при желании переспорить, так что как-нибудь… 

Идея перевернуться на спину приходит к нему чуть позже. Отталкиваясь неповреждённой ногой и здоровым плечом, он наконец-то сдвигается с места и помаленьку приближается к цели. Отмахивается от постепенно нарастающей боли в груди и, слишком радуясь собственным успехам, начинает разгоняться — а в итоге неудачно позиционирует ноги и в очередной раз захлёбывается мучительным стоном. Приходится вернуться к первоначально черепашьему темпу. Когда Кенма добирается до контейнера, все его ушибы и болячки ноют с почти той же силой, что и в первые минуты после окончания показательных побоев. 

Подняться рывком, просто оторвать голову и корпус от пола, он даже не пробует. Под рукой есть опора, и нужно только уговорить себя напрячься ещё немного. Упёршись затылком в стальную стенку контейнера, а локтём — в пол, Кенма подтягивает себя выше. Ещё выше. И ещё, пока не усаживается так, чтобы можно было расслабиться. 

У него получилось. Но как же много времени и сил потребовалось на то, чтобы преодолеть расстояние в несколько метров… А дальше-то что? Даже если он сможет встать, со связанными ногами и выбитыми суставами далеко не упрыгаешь. Особенно когда не знаешь, кто, когда и откуда придёт за тобой.

Может, просто вышла ошибка, и в следующий раз за ним вернутся для того, чтобы отпустить? Смеяться у Кенмы не выходит, только хрипло булькать. Лучше бы просто забыли про него и оставили в покое, со временем он сам выберется со склада, лишь бы больше никто никогда сюда не приходил и не делал всё ещё хуже, чем есть сейчас. 

К глазам подкатывают предательские слёзы. Кенма пару раз бьётся головой о стенку контейнера, стараясь хоть как-то сдержаться, но из груди вырывается первый всхлип, и после этого плотину прорывает. Эта переделка слишком серьёзная для него одного, к такому он не был готов, он беспомощен и может только ждать возвращения похитителей. Кенма паникует и ревёт, как в детстве, когда было не стыдно. Ему невероятно жалко себя.

Проходит много времени, прежде чем он успокаивается. Кенме кажется, что плакал он пару дней, не меньше, до тех пор, пока слёзы не закончились и не осталось совсем ничего. Пустота. Вакуум. Кенма с облегчением погружается в этот анабиоз, надеясь, что ему не придётся возвращаться обратно. Никогда.

***

Оплеухи очень эффективно выдёргивают Кенму из этого состояния. Голова мотается туда-сюда, он пару раз моргает, фокусируя взгляд, и плюёт в лицо опустившегося перед ним на корточки парня. Не попадает, и следующая пощёчина, куда сильнее всех предыдущих, отбивает у него желание пробовать снова. Что за день такой, ничего с первой попытки нормально не получается…

— Я тебя разве не просил оставаться на месте? — голос этого крашеного звучит очень дружелюбно, почти ласково, но Кенма не обманывается на его счёт. Может, он и купился бы, не видя недоброго прищура и опасной ухмылки-оскала, не сулящей ничего хорошего.

— Не припомню такого, — огрызается Кенма, внимательно рассматривая незнакомое лицо и гадая, почему круги у него под глазами такие чёрные. От недосыпа, чужих кулаков или из-за наркотиков?

В следующее мгновение его хватают за волосы и швыряют на пол, а потом, словно нашкодившего щенка, за шиворот тащат обратно в круг яркого жёлтого света. _То самое_ место очень просто опознать по засохшим пятнам блевотины на бетоне.

Кенма натужно хрипит, ворот футболки немилосердно впивается в его горло, дышать нечем. Ткань трещит, но всё-таки не рвётся, как будто на зло. Он отчаянно трепыхается, молотит ногами и пытается оттянуть ворот, но пальцы бессмысленно скребут по коже. Заканчивается всё даже раньше, чем у него темнеет в глазах от нехватки кислорода, но Кенма паникует и хватает ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Из-за ушибов даже дыхание становится источником дополнительных мучений; лёжа лицом в пол и сжавшись в ожидании очередного удара, Кенма сам себе диагностирует незначительный перелом ребра. Готовится к худшему и ненавидит самого себя за то, что боится.

— Я тебе вроде достаточно времени дал, чтобы подумать над значением нашего приветствия, а ты меня так расстроил, — волосы Кенмы снова весьма грубо сжимают в горсти, тянут, заставляя задрать голову. — Включай мозги.

Его с силой отталкивают, и Кенма бьётся скулой и лбом об пол. Ещё один пункт, за который ненавистному уроду вариться в адском котле.

— Когда я расстраиваюсь, случается что-нибудь нехорошее. Мы оба не очень этого хотим, правда? — парень вышагивает вокруг Кенмы кругами. Тот не шевелится, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках и внимательно прислушиваясь к шагам — ну что, с какой стороны ему прилетит? — Мне очень нравятся послушные, воспитанные дети, Кенма. Понимаешь?

От фамильярности его передёргивает. Да, он позволяет своим друзьям обращаться к нему только по имени, но то друзья. Незнакомый хер, явно вознамерившийся его жизнь превратить в кошмар, к ним никоим образом не относится. И что с этим «дети»? Самому-то сколько лет?

— Видимо, не понимаешь. Смотри на собеседника, когда с тобой разговаривают, — очередное замечание сопровождается тычком в плечо, и Кенма чуть не подлетает на несколько метров, хрипя и булькая, как восставший из мёртвых утопленник. Ну почему именно в левое?! Он не мог знать, просто угадал, но надо же так уметь попадать по больному...

— Сука, — голос едва слушается, Кенма не уверен, что его расслышали, и старается донести смысл своего послания хотя бы взглядом. С мрачным интересом он прикидывает, как быстро ему сломают челюсть, вздумай он вцепиться зубами в ногу.

Оскорбления на парня никакого впечатления не производят, он только морщится и отмахивается.  
— Меня зовут Кьёкен, Бешеный Пёс. Если ты будешь делать так, как я скажу — всё закончится хорошо и быстро.

В какое же дерьмо Кенма умудрился вляпаться — этот крашеный действительно оказался Кьётани Кентаро. И, судя по тому, как уверенно он зовёт Кенму по имени, никакой ошибки всё же не произошло. Сейджо искали и нашли именно того, кто был им нужен. Сбываются все самые худшие опасения.

Кьётани, тем временем, усаживается на живот Кенмы, опирается локтями о колени и наклоняется вперёд, с интересом всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Вижу, прозвучало знакомо. Тем лучше, — ему-то, конечно, удобно так сидеть, а вот Кенма этому совсем не рад. Он терпит, ещё терпит, но не выдерживает и пытается взбрыкнуть, скинуть его или хотя бы сделать так, чтобы чужая задница не давила на болячку. С учётом того, как радостно ему навешивали по животу, задача трудновыполнимая, да и Кьётани нетерпеливо бьёт его пяткой в бок. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас сказал одну простую вещь, Кенма. Если ты попросишь Куро-чана прийти за тобой — он придёт?

После этого вопроса на Кенму накатывает дикое веселье, и он уходит в тотальное отрицание. Что есть Куро-чан и кто такой Куроо Тетсуро? Да и если задуматься, почему Кьётани так решительно его самого называет Кенмой? Это немного смущает. Что? Кто он тогда, если не Козуме Кенма? Ну… Скажем, Хиро Накамура. И на самом деле он умеет путешествовать во времени, просто сейчас с его способностями что-то случилось. Застрял в прошлом, а где-то там в недалёком будущем люди проигрывают в войне с взбесившимися машинами. Такая вот история. А что за Некома? Ну надо же выдумать такое название. Впрочем, сойдёт для клуба кошатников. Нет?..

Секунд через двадцать Кенма сплёвывает кровь вместе с одним из своих зубов, и веселье заканчивается. Кьётани раздосадовано потирает костяшки пальцев. Хорошо и быстро у них не получится, это уже как божий день ясно.

Когда кровь остановится? Кенма снова сплёвывает:

— Ну? Тебе номер продиктовать или пароль от телефона сказать? Надо-то чего от меня?

— С твоим паролем оказалось справиться легче лёгкого, — Кьётани достаёт из кармана его нежно любимое и холимое «яблоко», тыкает несколько раз в экран. — А говоришь, не знаешь Куроо. 1117, так _мило_. Это чтобы не забыть?

Кенма бы съязвил, уж не потому ли Кьётани не появлялся так долго, что ломал голову над паролем. Но остатки зубов всё ещё жалко. Он очень, очень сильно устал.

— Всё должно идти так, как запланировано. А по сценарию у нас немного драмы, — выражение лица Кьётани неуловимо меняется, и становится жутко. Его губы расползаются в довольной ухмылке, в глазах появляется фанатичный блеск. Кенма чувствует, как мурашки бегут по спине. — Это кульминация. Понимаешь? И здесь нам понадобится твой милый, заплаканный голос, умоляющий Куро-чана тебя спасти. Накал страстей, всё дело в нём. 

…Что за бред несёт этот клоун. Кенма смотрит на него недоверчиво, пытаясь понять, в какой момент можно начинать смеяться. Да он же псих совсем. Чудесно.

— Знаешь, что самое весёлое? — спокойствию Кенмы сам Будда может позавидовать. Он начинает привыкать к обстановке, тем более, никто больше не распускает руки, а при общении с душевнобольными лучше лишний раз не проявлять нервозность. — Я даже не в банде. Куро женат на своей Некоме, почему бы тебе не пригласить в гости кого-нибудь из них? Эффекта будет больше.

— Мои ребята говорят обратное, и я почему-то склонен им верить, — Кьётани качает головой, продолжая изучать содержимое телефона. — Ты сопротивляешься, это не способствует установлению тёплых доверительных отношений. 

— Спроси кого угодно, я обычный цивил. Из тех, кого не принято вмешивать в ваши разборки.

Кьётани демонстрирует Кенме экран его собственного телефона, на котором одна из последних их с Тетсуро селфи. Перелистывает на следующую фотографию, и ещё на одну, и ещё. Взгляд у него при этом очень красноречивый:

— Если так я смогу сделать ему больнее, мне наплевать. Отпирайся сколько угодно, но чем дальше, тем больше я убеждаюсь, что твоя кандидатура — единственно верная.

Крыть нечем. Кенма впервые испытывает искреннее желание швырнуть телефон в стену. Собственная техника начинает его предавать, это подстава с той стороны, откуда он мог ожидать этого в самую последнюю очередь. 

К чёрту пусть идёт этот сумасшедший. Кенме очень хочется домой, к маме; ему хочется, чтобы Куро пришёл и забрал его отсюда, но он не станет делать то, чего пытается добиться Бешеный. Он не потащит Тетсуро сюда, за кого Кьётани его держит? Пусть сам справляется, если ему так надо, сделать звонок — минутное дело. Накал страстей у него, драматурга хренова… Кенме наплевать на разборки между бандами, передел территорий и бесконечную фаллометрию, но Тетсуро он не предаст никогда. И пусть бьют, сколько угодно, Кенма стиснет зубы и постарается терпеть. Конечно, он снова будет плакать, скулить, просить остановиться, блеванёт ещё пару раз, если повезёт — даже на чью-нибудь обувь. Но рано или поздно им это либо надоест, либо его вытащат отсюда. 

Родители ведь заявят о пропаже. Если не подумают, что Кенма опять временно переселился к соседям, как это не раз уже бывало. А Куро… Ладно, надо признать, что в последнее время они не так пристально следят за передвижениями друг друга. Может, Лев заметит? Хотя, скорее, обрадуется, что Кенма больше не маячит перед ним и не отнимает время. 

Спокойно. Нельзя накручивать себя на пустом месте. 

— Какого дьявола ты вообще прицепился к Куро, у тебя с головой не всё в порядке? — этот вопрос его уже давно терзает, и Кенма всё же решается его задать. Раз у них такая беседа завязалась. 

— Он перешёл мне дорогу пару лет назад, — лицо Кьётани стремительно скучнеет, взгляд становится непроницаемым. — Из-за него всё рухнуло. Из-за него я смог вернуться в Сейджо только сейчас. 

— Тебя же Ойкава и Ивайзуми выгнали из банды. Почему бы тебе…

Кенма не успевает закончить фразу: Кьётани взвивается с места, хватает его за волосы и со всей силы вжимает колено в вывихнутое плечо. Это так умопомрачительно больно и так неожиданно, что мысль «стиснуть зубы и терпеть» даже не начинает формироваться в его сознании — Кенма кричит и вскидывается, выгибает спину, бьётся, пытаясь вывернуться, освободить плечо. Рука в волосах сжимается сильнее, удерживая его голову на месте, а потом крик превращается в сдавленное бульканье и глаза Кенмы от шока распахиваются ещё шире. Без всякого смущения Кьётани засовывает пальцы ему в рот и крепко вцепляется в его язык.

Больно, горько, слюна тонкой струйкой стекает по подбородку.

И дико, дико страшно.

— Не смей тут рассуждать о том, о чём не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, — шипит Кьётани, приблизив своё искажённое бешенством лицо к его. Сумасшедший, точно сумасшедший. Горло Кенмы судорожно сокращается, выворачивается, агонизирует, он даже пикнуть не может. Всё спокойствие как рукой сняло.

Бешеный Пёс отстраняется, брезгливо вытирает руку о его рубашку и поднимается на ноги:

— Хватит разговоров, пора переходить к делу. Фотографии у тебя в телефоне натолкнули меня на интересную мысль, — он неласково толкает Кенму в бок, заставляя перевернуться на живот. — Внесём в наше действо толику искусства, и заодно подогреем интерес Куро-чана. Пусть помучается.

Звук раздираемой ткани заставляет Кенму вскинуть голову, но Кьётани предупреждающе ставит ногу ему на затылок и, продолжая орудовать карманным ножом, командует:

— Лежать.

Рубашка превращается в лохмотья несколькими простыми движениями, Бешеный снова сидит на Кенме верхом и приставляет острие ножа к коже между лопаток. 

— Всегда любил рисовать, хотя таланта мне не достаёт, да и инструмент не самый удобный, — честно признаётся он, без нажима проводя клинком вверх-вниз. — В следующий раз, Кенма, задавать вопросы буду я. А ты — отвечать на них, как можно более полно и развёрнуто. Ну а теперь попробуй только дёрнуться, и я всажу нож тебе под лопатку. 

***

Слухи. Город полон слухов, но от них нет совершенно никакой пользы. Никто не может точно сказать, где отыскать Бешеного Пса. Куда он спрятался, откуда координирует действия банды. Некоторые начинают уже подозревать, что не было никакого возвращения, что это просто запущенная кем-то утка — но находятся те, кто своими глазами видел. Оскаленная собачья морда снова появилась на стенах в городе, и Тетсуро продолжает искать.

Он как сквозь землю провалился. Даже Фукунаге не удаётся нащупать след, как будто Кьётани вовсе не выбирается на свет божий.

— Капитан, город большой, кто знает — может, он и не в Итабаши вовсе, — Инуока опять не принёс хороших новостей и теперь нервничает. Все нервничают, когда Тетсуро недоволен, но парни уже с ног сбились, проверяя тут, подслушивая там, заглядывая туда, спрашивая тех. Они ищут иголку в стоге сена. — Поспрашиваем у ребят с других районов, может, они подкинут идей, но на это нужно время.

Даже Такетора с его не самыми ласковыми методами допроса не добился никаких существенных результатов. Почти никто из мелких сошек Сейджо не видел Кьётани лично, с ним контактируют только некоторые привилегированные парни из верхушки. Он появлялся на общих собраниях только пару раз, уже давно, а теперь команды передаёт либо через других, либо по телефону. С тех же пор не ходит в рейды, по крайней мере, вместе с остальными. Яхаба. Яхаба Шигеру, он точно может рассказать гораздо больше, спрашивайте у него.

— Ну? И что этот Яхаба?

— Кэп, мы не можем быть везде… — и это говорит человеческий вихрь Инуока. Наверное, действительно стоит задуматься.

— Просто подожди, Кьётани обязательно вылезет сам, — Нобуюки хлопает Тетсуро по плечу, но он с подобным отношением к вопросу не согласен категорически. Когда Бешеный высунет нос из своей норы, может оказаться уже слишком поздно. Они должны шевелиться быстрее.

Как минимум один человек в команде разделяет его мнение целиком и полностью и очень жаждет действовать, но Тетсуро запрещает Льву проявлять любую инициативу в данном вопросе. Да, у него есть право отомстить, но Тетсуро его этого права лишает — всё ещё может себе позволить, между прочим, и Мориске его поддерживает. Так что пусть Лев злится, жалуется, обижается, лишь бы оставался на месте и ничего не предпринимал. Они обязательно уладят все возникшие непонятки после.

Будто в отместку, Лев следует за Тетсуро повсюду. Буравит его спину пронзительным взглядом, дожидаясь любой ошибки, нервирует и очень давит своим постоянным присутствием. Даже сегодня припёрся вместе с Инуокой и Нобуюки… Он это специально делает, чтобы позлить. 

— Ладно… — Тетсуро трёт переносицу и прислоняется к стене, чтобы немного дать отдохнуть натруженной за день спине. Кроме банды у него есть ещё старенький отец, который один уже не справляется с магазином. — Я хочу знать всё, что этот Яхаба Шигеру может рассказать о Бешеном. Нобуюки, свяжись с Фукунагой, пусть подключается. Инуока, ты в помощь Такеторе. Лев, будешь курить рядом с магазином — заставлю жрать сигареты.

Хмыкнув, тот поднимает руки и роняет окурок на асфальт, чтобы с удовольствием растоптать. Глядит вызывающе, и у Тетсуро дёргается бровь. Атмосфера в переулке постепенно накаляется; Инуока, почувствовав, что запахло жареным, торопливо кланяется и сбегает передавать поручение Такеторе. Только Нобуюки к подобному относится с пониманием.

— Ну-ну, будет вам, — примиряюще улыбается он. Льва щёлкает по лбу, Тетсуро снова хлопает по плечу. — Вы оба в последнее время как с цепи сорвались. Давай-ка, Лев, помоги вынести мусор, раз ничем не занят. И подними окурок, будь любезен. Куро, а ты иди закрывай магазин, мы тут управимся сами. 

Если Лев кого и слушается, кроме Мориске — то только Нобуюки. Ворчит, всем своим видом выказывает недовольство, но растоптанную сигарету поднимает и отправляет в большой мусорный мешок, стоящий возле задней двери. Сложно было сразу так сделать, обязательно нужно было на нервах сыграть? Ладно, все конфликты внутри банды — после. После того, как вся эта многолетняя история, которую с самого начала нельзя было спускать на тормозах, наконец завершится. 

Телефон оживает, когда Тетсуро уже берётся за дверную ручку. Смс в такое время? Наверное, Кенма — доделал домашку и мается от тоски. Надо бы заглянуть в гости сегодня, а то он всё ещё дуется, отвечает не всегда и совсем перестал ставить смайлики. Без них как-то совсем не так.

Действительно, номер Кенмы. Странно, что он написал первым, да ещё и прислал фотографию. Тетсуро рассеянно просматривает содержимое сообщения, мыслями находясь где-то далеко, и не сразу осознаёт. Лица на фото не видно — в центре кадра в основном спина распластанного на полу человека, — только светлые волосы, прикрывающие шею, изрезанную в храм окровавленную рубашку и жуткие порезы, отчётливо различимые на светлой коже. То есть, на том, во что она превратилась. Тетсуро видит далеко не всё, но под остатками рубашки легко угадываются многочисленные синяки и ссадины; самые лёгкие едва различимы, но достаточно и таких, которые выглядят действительно плохо. 

_«Пора нам с тобой пообщаться, ты так не считаешь? ∪･ｪ･∪»_

За свою жизнь Тетсуро повидал столько ушибов, гематом и переломов, что был уверен — подобным его не пронять. Но сейчас у него поперёк горла стоит горький ком, в ушах шумит. На несколько мгновений он закрывает глаза, а потом открывает снова — фото никуда не исчезает, а линии очень неприятных порезов складываются в картинку. Нехотя, потому что Тетсуро отчаянно сопротивляется и не хочет узнавать эту жуткую, угловатую пёсью морду с характерным оскалом. 

Взгляд не отвести. По виску Тетсуро скатывается капля пота, и он ловит себя на том, что лицо само по себе искажается в какой-то дикой гримасе, которую он никак не может проконтролировать. Глубоко внутри, в клубящемся тёмном облаке злобы, зарождается рык. Ещё немного, и он прокатится грозовым раскатом по горлу, выплеснется полным ненависти и боли воплем. 

С самого начала Тетсуро пытался оградить Кенму от этого. С самого начала боялся, что рано или поздно что-то подобное случится, и из-за своего страха допустил фатальную ошибку. Почему никто его не вразумил. Почему никто ничего не сказал, не могли же все быть такими идиотами. 

— …Куро. Куро, эй. Всё в порядке? — Нобуюки не на шутку встревожен. Тетсуро и хотел бы хоть что-нибудь ему ответить, но на ум не приходит нужных слов. Вообще никаких слов. Он скорее развернётся и ударит друга в челюсть. Спасает бесцеремонность Льва — тот попросту выглядывает у него из-за плеча, а Тетсуро слишком тормозит, чтобы отвернуть экран телефона или сразу закрыть сообщение. Так и стоят оба, разглядывая эту фотографию. Тетсуро чувствует, как горячая ладонь вцепляется в его предплечье, и от этого прикосновения почему-то легче. Чёрт его знает, как бы всё повернулось, будь он сейчас один. — Ребята, что там у вас?.. 

— Опоздали, — с искренним отвращением цедит сквозь зубы Лев, отворачиваясь. Тянется к карману, где лежит початая пачка сигарет, чертыхается, вспомнив запрет на курение, и вхолостую щёлкает зажигалкой. Нобуюки хмурится и близоруко прищуривает глаза, тоже стараясь разглядеть, что там, в телефоне, но не влезать при этом в чужое личное пространство. С таким зрением у него нет никаких шансов.

— Нобуюки, Лев. Зайдите ненадолго в магазин, — отрывисто бросает Тетсуро, открыв дверь и посторонившись. — Мне нужно позвонить, я скоро к вам присоединюсь. 

Парни слушаются его беспрекословно. Лев только раздосадовано цокает языком и пропускает Нобуюки вперёд; пока Тетсуро будет разговаривать, он введёт замкэпа в курс дела. 

На звонок отвечают после долгих пяти гудков:

— Привет-привет, Куро-чан. Ну как тебе? Уронил телефон от восторга? Ноги подкосились? Пропал дар речи?

— Продолжай воображать, — Тетсуро рычит. Последняя надежда на то, что всё это могло оказаться просто дурным розыгрышем, только что разбилась вдребезги. 

— Мы с Кенмой очень старались, чтобы тебе понравилось. Правда, Кенма? Скажи ему.

Тетсуро слышит в трубке негромкий всхлип, судорожный вдох. Пальцы до боли впиваются в корпус мобильника, когда знакомый, родной голос, который он никогда ни с чьим не перепутает, едва слышно бормочет: _«помоги мне, пожалуйста, помоги»_. Как заведённый. 

— Кенма…

Он плачет. Ему больно, страшно, этот ненормальный сейчас рядом с ним. Ненормальный, утащивший в своё логово не имеющего никакого отношения к их конфликту человека, по живому вырезавший у него на спине этот жуткий рисунок и чёрт знает что ещё сотворивший. 

Тетсуро кажется, что его собственное сердце не бьётся. Он медленно превращается в камень, и так пока лучше для всех — стоит только дать волю эмоциям, и он всё к чёртовой матери здесь разнесёт. Это отчаянное «пожалуйста» будет сниться ему в кошмарах.

— Кенма такой милый, Куро-чан. Мы с ним уже почти подружились.

— Я убью тебя, — так и будет. Это обещание, которое он выполнит, теперь уже точно. 

— Посмотрел бы я на это, — Кьётани там, судя по всему весело. Он получает от своей игры искреннее удовольствие, наслаждаясь каждым моментом. Тетсуро ему голову оторвёт, голыми руками. Пусть только покажется. — Я тебе скажу, куда и во сколько подойти, так что следи за телефоном. Пропущенные звонки меня расстраивают, а Кенме делают очень, очень больно.

— Только пальцем его ещё тронь…

— И трону, Куро-чан, обязательно трону, если ты что-нибудь сделаешь не так, — на несколько мгновений голос Кьётани начинает звучать иначе — колюче, холодно и угрожающе. Всего пара секунд, но Тетсуро стискивает зубы и проглатывает следующую угрозу. В трубке раздаётся довольный смешок. — А с тобой, оказывается, приятно иметь дело. Ну, пока можешь расслабиться и заниматься своими делами. Созвонимся ещё, Куро-чан.

***

— Вот видишь, как всё оказалось просто. А ты боялся, что не справишься, — Бешеный воодушевлённо помахивает телефоном в воздухе, пару раз подкидывает его на ладони, довольно разглядывая получившийся результат. Он старался всё делать довольно аккуратно, и теперь его фирменный знак надолго останется на спине этого мальчишки. Будет, что вспомнить.

Спина, конечно, не лицо, легко спрятать и никому не показывать. У Кьётани руки чешутся сделать что-нибудь с этой симпатичной мордашкой, что-нибудь ужасное и непоправимое — тогда, с Хайбой, получилось хоть и спонтанно, но весьма удачно. Жаль, что совсем Кенму калечить нельзя — им ещё многое нужно обсудить, он должен оставаться в сознании и, желательно, в трезвой памяти.

— Ну-ну-ну, не говори только, что ты всё ещё ревёшь, — Кьётани треплет мальчишку по волосам, и тот моментально вскидывается в ответ, дёргается, уходя от прикосновения. Опять уже злобный, как чёрт, хотя несколько минут назад всхлипывал в трубку, совсем расклеившись из-за голоса Куроо. Теперь вот кусает губы и щёки, в собственные пальцы зубами вцепился, чтобы успокоиться. — После такого кэп за тобой не просто придёт — прибежит. Он даже обещал меня убить. Как думаешь, кишка у него не тонка?

Кьётани очень нравится, как Кенма держится: пока не сломался окончательно, но уже начинает прогибаться. Осталось приложить ещё немного усилий и додавить парня, но этот особенный момент Кьётани откладывает на потом — торопиться им, в общем-то, некуда. Надо ведь и время потянуть, дать Куроо понервничать, передумать кучу всего плохого и накрутить самого себя. Тем хуже он будет себя чувствовать и тем скорее прискачет, когда Кьётани отдаст ему команду «на старт».

Если, конечно, он хочет, чтобы для Кенмы всё закончилось хорошо.

— Нравишься ты мне, Кенма. Даже жаль будет с тобой расставаться, — Кьётани задумчиво проводит пальцами по свежим порезам на его спине, размазывает кровь. — Эй, Яхаба! Яхаба! Притащи-ка какой-нибудь спирт! Мы же не хотим, чтобы наш гость подцепил какую-нибудь заразу. 

Он ухмыляется и сам с собой спорит на тысячу — закричит или не закричит.


	4. Hollywood Undead — Dead Bite.mp3

— Охохо, Курочка, ты всё-таки решил сходить со мной в «Русские суши»? Вовремя, вовремя, я как раз разжился флаерами. Хотя у них, кажется, вечно какие-то акции, — Бокуто не умеет нормально здороваться, просто сказать «привет» для него слишком сложная задача: он предпочитает вывалить на голову собеседника целую кучу ненужной информации.

— Я по делу. 

— Ты отвратительный друг, — обвиняет его Бокуто, мгновенно поскучнев. — Нет ничего крутого в том, чтобы вспоминать обо мне только в случае крайней нужды.

— Потом об этом поговорим, если хочешь, — Тетсуро совсем не до того. Против него работает время, никто не знает, когда Кьётани вздумается сделать следующий ход, и готовиться нужно начинать сразу. — Достань мне оружие. Или выведи на того, кто достанет. Я знаю, у тебя есть связи. 

— Господи, да давай я просто посоветую тебе парочку мест, зайдёшь и сам выберешь. Чего там тебе нужно. Кастет? Нож? Дубинку? — Бокуто хмыкает и шумно шмыгает носом. — Готовишься к святой войне, армию снаряжаешь? 

— Филин, мне нужен огнестрел или хотя бы травмат.

Бокуто замолкает надолго. Тетсуро даже начинает подозревать, что соединение разорвалось, но нет — звонок всё ещё идёт. Ну хорошо, можно и помолчать. Он всё равно на моментальный ответ не рассчитывал.

— Бро, ты ёбу дал, — судя по тону, приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит. — Либо это очередной твой несмешной прикол, либо иди проспись.

— Либо ты выслушаешь меня, прежде чем делать выводы, — парирует Тетсуро и вкратце пересказывает, что произошло. Да там и говорить-то особо не о чем, всё просто и понятно до крайности. Кто-то опять играет грязно, кто-то опять лажает.

— Кенма. Кенма, — несколько раз задумчиво повторяет Бокуто, а затем неожиданно орёт — да так громко, что Тетсуро отшатывается от трубки и держит её подальше от уха, пока децибелы не падают. — Слуш, Акааши, чё за Кенма?! Чего? Маленький? Его же вроде Яку зовут. А, другой. А-а-а. И давно он в банде, я не понял?.. 

— Никто перед тобой не обязан отчитываться, — где-то там едва слышно замечает Акааши, на что Филин только фыркает и, наверное, показывает средний палец. 

— И не в банде он вовсе, — добавляет Тетсуро негромко. Бокуто в ответ задумчиво хмыкает и снова замолкает. Эта новость кое-что меняет: для человека с Именем впутывать в разборки неспособного защищаться цивила — поступок весьма низкий. Уроды, конечно, всякие встречаются, но обычно они не пользуются популярностью, а тут под таким целая банда ходит. В Итабаши, конечно, всё ещё неспокойно, но перед именем Сейджо многие пасуют. Тем более, их реально много. Некрасивая ситуация. 

— Ты, видимо, здорово обидел Бешеного в прошлый раз, Куро, — первым молчание нарушает Акааши — Бокуто поставил телефон на громкую связь, чтобы замкэпа Фукуродани тоже смог принять участие в разговоре.

— Особенно если учесть, что лично он мне никаких претензий не кидал. Мы вообще в том конфликте напрямую не пересеклись, а после — и подавно, — бурчит Тетсуро. Разговаривая с этими двумя, он чувствует, как понемногу успокаивается. Напряжение всё ещё держит и не отпустит до тех самых пор, пока Кенма не окажется в безопасности, но теперь ему, по крайней мере, не хочется гавкать и бросаться на людей. 

— Из-за той неудачи на него собственная банда ополчилась и с позором выгнала вон. А он за Сейджо всегда готов был любого порвать в клочки, — Акааши, кажется, знает всё и обо всех. Вечно стоит за плечом Бокуто и потихоньку направляет, подбрасывая в нужный момент нужную идею. Пугающий тип. 

— Так фигли он сидел так долго в какой-то подворотне, мог в частном порядке всё решить уже давно, — Бокуто недоволен сильнее, чем Тетсуро мог предположить. Кьётани — действительно сильный и хороший боец, многие его за это уважают, даже если осуждают его методы. Но этим своим поступком он попросту уничтожил свою репутацию, реакция Бокуто тому доказательство. — Я хочу ему врезать, меня злит эта хрень. 

Нет, просто врезать будет мало. Тетсуро раскатает его тонким слоем по асфальту, живого места на нём не оставит. За каждый чёртов синяк, за каждую царапинку будет что-нибудь ломать, а потом собственными руками оторвёт ему голову и сыграет ей в футбол. 

— И мы возвращаемся к моей просьбе.

— До завтра дело терпит? — вот и не ломается больше Филин. Главное, правильно объяснить ситуацию. 

— Чем раньше — тем лучше. 

— Как думаешь, — это снова Акааши подаёт голос. — Он только на тебя нацелился, или на банду тоже? Попробует прихлопнуть сразу двух зайцев?

У Тетсуро возникала подобная мысль. Мориске, Нобуюки, Такетора — все непосредственные участники предыдущих разборок — тоже наверняка задумывались о вероятности подобного развития событий. Да чёрт его знает, если честно, попробует или нет. Попытается сначала вынести лидера, а потом под шумок разделаться с остальными, или сэкономит время и подстрахуется? Если опять не получится выбить Тетсуро в аут, то хоть банду потреплет?.. 

— Мы можем вас количеством поддержать, если хочешь, — предлагает Бокуто. — Ребятам твоим подсобить по-дружески я не откажусь. А ты там пока свои проблемы с Кьётани будешь решать. Только так и знай, твоей задумки я не одобряю.

Тетсуро едва проглатывает уже готовый сорваться с языка злой совет представить на месте Кенмы Акааши — уж тогда-то одобрение не заставило бы себя ждать. Но он к Бокуто не за тем обратился. Лишь бы вывел на нужных людей, и как можно скорее.

***

_— Травматика, Куро, и больше не проси у меня ничего, пожалуйста, ближайшие лет пять._

_Травматика так травматика, тоже сойдёт. Её и достать легче, и стоит дешевле, и убить можно вполне, если приложить достаточно усилий. Рукоятка в ладонь ложится удобно, а сам револьвер довольно увесистый, держать его приятно. При случае этой штукой можно и ударить, мало точно не покажется._

_— Спасибо, друг, выручил._

_Бокуто крепко сжимает запястье Тетсуро, не давая уйти. Что-то слишком серьёзная у него рожа, нельзя не съязвить по этому поводу, но он даже шпильку пропускает мимо ушей. Весь нахохлившийся и хмурый, он как никогда напоминает филина._

_— Друг, блин. Себя похоронишь и меня заодно за собой утащишь, — ворчит он. — И Кейджи тоже хорош, обычно отговаривает меня от всякой херни, а тут нате, пожалуйста._

_Это уж точно удивительное дело, что Акааши не стал возражать против посредничества Бокуто в щекотливом вопросе. Обычно парень действительно тащит. Но никто не застрахован от заскоков, да и всю жизнь полагаться только на Акааши нельзя — нужно и своим мозгом иногда выдавать не только очередные чудачества. Да хрен с ним, сами пусть между собой потом разбираются, кто, чего и почему._

_— Слушай. Ты, конечно, положи эту штуку в карман для страховки, но лучше просто забудь. Уделай его по-честному, жизнь себе не порти._

_— Ещё бы в полицию посоветовал пойти, Филин, — фыркает Тетсуро. — Чтобы совсем как законопослушный гражданин._

_Поздновато он спохватился с этими переживаниями за свою и чужую шкуру. Лестно, конечно, и приятно, спасибо за беспокойство, но дело уже почти сделано. Осталось только в очередной раз показать Кьётани, что он не прав, и что на этот раз ошибка ему так просто с рук не сойдёт. Больше рядом нет Ойкавы, который вытащит из неприятностей и пинком под зад спасёт от ответственности._

_— Мы один раз попытались сыграть с ним по-честному, и закончилось это плохо, — Тетсуро хлопает Бокуто по плечу, прячет оружие в карман и проверяет время. Ребята начнут собираться только через пару часов. — Больше я такой ошибки не повторю._

***

Лев раньше часто дрался. Почти всё своё свободное время проводил в драках по самым пустяковым поводам, а иногда и вовсе потому, что ему просто так захотелось. Спровоцировать его было делом плёвым, но он никогда не ставил себе цель покалечить противника. Как следует отмутузить, повалить на лопатки и гордо вздёрнуть нос, радостно оскалившись лишь чудом уцелевшими зубами — но не ломать, не использовать грязные приёмчики и не бить исподтишка. Он никогда не видел в этом особенного удовольствия.

После того случая многое изменилось. Он стал спокойнее, прекратил срываться из-за ерунды, реагировать на провокации, даже с отцом конфликтовать — и вообще преимущественно свалил из дома, под бок к Мориске. Кто-то сказал, что он просто повзрослел и остепенился, кто-то шутил про намордник, который на хищника накинул давно канувший в Лету Кьётани.

На деле Лев немного испугался. Не того, что подобное может повториться, а того, что даже в крупных заварушках стенка на стенку начал хвататься за нож, не особо заботясь, только чужим наваляет, или своим — тоже. Того, что любимый диагональный хват сменил на прямой, чтобы удобнее было делать рубящие удары, чтобы вкладывать в них больше силы. Что перестал видеть грань, за которой начинается жестокость ради жестокости. Стоит ли вообще упоминать о том, как отвратительно он себя вёл по отношению к Мориске, пока лежал в больнице? Всё это ему не пришлось по душе. Разумно было самому себе поставить несколько условий и ограничений, отойти на задний план и начать работать над самоконтролем. 

В последнюю пару дней Лев чувствует, что ему можно себя немного отпустить, и от предвкушения у него кружит голову. Он старается не отходить далеко от Тетсуро и держать ухо востро. Ему велели во всё это не соваться, и он с покорным спокойствием и намерением терпеливо подождать удачного момента ошивается в сторонке — всё лучше, чем носиться по городу как оголтелый в поисках пса-призрака. Рано или поздно, возможность представится.

Лев не хочет поединка, не хочет честной дуэли, ему прошлого раза хватило за глаза. Но судьба подкинула шанс отомстить, упускать его — просто грех. И пусть все отправляются дружным строем к чёртовой матери, он имеет на это полное право.  
Сколько Кьётани намерен тянуть резину? С того звонка прошли почти сутки. Запустив механизм, он должен был приступить к активным действиям, но от него опять ни слуху, ни духу. Это затишье ни на кого не влияет благотворно, все ходят, как в воду опущенные, а от неестественного спокойствия Тетсуро совсем не по себе. В душе у него, наверное, тот ещё бедлам, ведь каждый прошедший час — это ещё плюс один ко времени, проведённому Кенмой в компании с Бешеным. Фасад же остаётся безупречным; эта черта в их капитане Льву очень нравится. Даже если всё дело только в том, что у него есть какой-то план.

Телефон Тетсуро начинает звонить, когда до места сбора остаётся минут десять неторопливым шагом. Они немного опаздывают, основная масса народа — из тех, кто должен был сегодня появиться — уже должна была подтянуться. Лев не видит, что за номер отображается на экране мобильника, он вообще старается смотреть в другую сторону, как будто ему не интересно, но это оно, это точно оно. Лев затылком чует, у него даже мурашки по коже бегут. Кьётани звонит передать привет.

— Лев, ты иди вперёд, я догоню.

— А-а-ага. 

Догонит он, как же. Лев даже не задерживается, чтобы прикурить только что выуженную из пачки сигарету — запихивает её обратно и машет Тетсуро рукой, шагая прочь. Заворачивает за угол и останавливается там, аккуратно выглядывая. Когда капитан срывается с места, он только вздыхает. Вот. Началось. Он прикидывает, на каком расстоянии лучше следовать за Тетсуро, чтобы не сильно выделяться, но и из виду его не потерять — до места, скорее всего, добираться придётся не только пешком. Хотя забавно выйдет, если Кьётани спрятался где-то в Нериме, ох забавно…

При таком раскладе, дистанцию лучше сильно не разрывать. А разгорячившийся Тетсуро, устремившись к цели, вряд ли заметит в относительной близости от себя даже слона. 

— Куда-то собрался, парень? — когда Лев быстрым шагом выходит из своего псевдоукрытия, дорогу ему заступает какой-то умник в бело-голубом. Пасут капитана, чтобы тот шёл один, или пасут место сбора, чтобы на остальных налететь в самый удобный момент?

Ой, да пофиг.

Лев даже не утруждает себя ответом. Только морщится недовольно, красноречиво поскрёбывает переносицу средним пальцем и прописывает умнику кулаком в лицо.

***

Нагромождение деревянных паллет и стальных контейнеров при отсутствии регулярного освещения превращает внутреннее пространство склада в настоящий лабиринт. Только относительно небольшая площадь у входа полностью свободна, а дальше начинаются бесконечные, теряющиеся в темноте стены. Лучше не становится, даже когда привыкают глаза. Блуждать здесь можно долго, и самое неприятное — не видно, что под ногами. Наступишь на что-нибудь ненароком, запнёшься, натолкнёшься, и тут же выдашь себя.

Как же это невежливо, сначала позвать в гости — а потом играть в прятки. Выходил бы встречать к парадному входу, раз такое дело, чего мелочиться. Тетсуро старается вести себя как можно тише, продвигаясь вглубь ангара. Полагаться на зрение здесь практически бесполезно, но в этом есть и свой плюс: перед темнотой все равны. Кто бы его ни поджидал, сколько бы их ни было, сейчас они точно так же не могут его видеть.

Воображение подкидывает картинки, подсмотренные в боевиках и компьютерных играх. Вот вспыхивает свет, он слепо щурится по сторонам, а в это время его чем-нибудь тяжёлым бьют по голове несколько раз. Конец истории. Или вот он добирается до самого конца, а здесь нет никого — Кьётани просто пошутил, оставив вместо себя иронично мигающую цифровым циферблатом бомбу. В лучших традициях Джокера. Воображение разыгрывается не на шутку, нервы напряжены до того, что руки мелко трясутся. Успокоиться, и срочно — вернуть себе контроль над эмоциями и телом, чтобы в решающий момент оно двигалось так, как нужно.

Источник света Тетсуро замечает, выбравшись на следующую пустую площадку. Справа, довольно далеко от того места, где он сейчас стоит — бледно-жёлтое марево над очередной стальной пирамидой. Захочешь — не увидишь, пока нечаянно не натолкнёшься за очередным поворотом.

Зато теперь понятно, куда двигаться дальше.

Первым делом Тетсуро хочется кинуться туда, сломя голову, но приходится себя тормозить. К чему тогда осторожность до этого? Можно было с самого начала переть тараном. Мало ли, что окажется там впереди. Он делает несколько медленных, глубоких вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем двинуться дальше.

…Этот закуток между несколькими контейнерами оказывается совсем небольшим. Переносной прожектор, стрёмного вида деревянный стул и привязанный к нему Кенма — больше никого и ничего. У Тетсуро сердце начинает биться быстрее, когда он видит низко опущенную светловолосую голову, неряшливо висящие бело-серые лоскуты изодранной рубахи, крепко впивающиеся в лодыжки верёвки. Внутри снова закипает злость, пробегает по телу волной жара, заставляя сильнее сжать кулаки. Но Кенма действительно здесь, значит, Тетсуро его вытащит. 

На всякий случай, закуток он начинает обходить по периметру, приближаясь к Кенме вдоль стен и ступая так же мягко, как и прежде. Выскочить здесь неоткуда, разве что сверху, но Кьётани, вроде, не человек-паук. Его беспокоит то, что Кенма не шевелится — без сознания? Спит? Дышит вообще?.. Только правый локоть, привязанный к спинке стула, не даёт ему свалиться носом в пол; левая, свободная, рука висит безжизненной плетью. Тетсуро приближается, затаив дыхание, отводит в сторону длинные пряди и касается шеи.

Кенма вскрикивает, мгновенно выпрямляется и пытается отшатнуться в сторону — стул опасно накреняется, Тетсуро едва успевает его придержать. Смотрит расширившимися от страха, покрасневшими глазами. Стимул — реакция. Прикосновение — страх перед новой порцией боли. Как хорошо выдрессированная собачка Павлова.

Ужас в глазах, непонимание, недоверие. Кенма жмурится, несколько раз моргает. Тетсуро разделяет его смятение — в голове абсолютно пусто, он только и может невесомо водить кончиками пальцев по его лицу, в нескольких сантиметрах от кожи, чтобы не касаться синяков, ссадин, корост на разбитых губах. У Тетсуро начинает подёргиваться бровь, когда он замечает под ключицей несколько круглых, присыпанных пеплом ожогов. 

Чего ради это всё. Чего ради.

— Куро, — голос Кенмы слишком глухой даже для шёпота, сорванный, его практически не слышно, но он успевает уловить быстро метнувшийся в сторону взгляд. — За спиной. 

Тетсуро бросается с места в карьер и налетает на Кьётани, даже не принимая во внимание возможность напороться на нож. Если Бешеный рассчитывал поговорить о том, какой он офигенный и как классно опять всех выбесил, то ему ничего не светит. От любопытства Тетсуро не умрёт, все объяснения, все причинно-следственные перестали его интересовать целую вечность назад, а вот как следует поработать над откровенно ненавистным лицом руки чешутся уже совсем невыносимо. Он целится плечом в грудь, чтобы оттеснить Бешеного, выбить воздух из лёгких и временно лишить его ориентации, но тот успевает среагировать и подставляет руки, а потом отпрыгивает в сторону. Удар не проходит, а Тетсуро по инерции делает ещё несколько шагов. Быстро восстановив равновесие, поворачивается лицом к противнику.

— И тебе привет, — довольная улыбка бесит, и следующим ударом Тетсуро целится в зубы. Давай, трепло, поговори ещё и увидишь, чем всё это закончится. Наконец-то ему есть, куда приложить всю накопленную злость.

К тому, что просто не будет, он готов. Не страшно. Душу из этого урода он вытрясет в любом случае. В кармане у него, в конце концов, лежит последний, очень весомый аргумент.

***  
В голове звенит, перед глазами немного расплывается. Кажется, Бешеный повредил Тетсуро барабанную перепонку — он осторожно касается правого уха и недовольно смотрит на окрасившиеся красным подушечки пальцев. С этим нужно будет что-то сделать, но сначала — убраться отсюда как можно дальше. Пальцы не очень хорошо слушаются, но в итоге он расправляется с узлами и освобождает сначала руку, а затем и ноги Кенмы. С левой приходится повозиться особенно, из-за вывихнутого или, не дай Бог, сломанного колена любые прикосновения причиняют сильную боль, но Кенма терпит до последнего. До тех самых пор, пока Тетсуро не обнимает его, наконец. 

И всё. Дальше Кенма, уверенный в том, что больше никогда в жизни не сможет выдавить из себя ни капли слёз, утыкается в тёплое плечо и начинает беззвучно рыдать. Он и рад бы повыть на полную громкость, но только звук не идёт ни в какую; голос сорвал то ли утром, то ли днём ещё. Когда-то в прошлой жизни. Его гладят по голове, приговаривая, что всё будет хорошо, а он всхлипывает, кивает, всхлипывает снова, судорожно пытается вдохнуть и плачет дальше. От такого потока воды даже кожанка может промокнуть.

Такого облегчения он не испытывал ещё ни разу в жизни.

_Приставленный прямо к глазу пистолет любого человека лишает желания сопротивляться, даже если этот человек — Кьётани Кентаро. Бешеный шипит, щерится и отплёвывается кровью, ненавидит, проклинает, но Тетсуро откровенно всё равно. Перед ним стоит сложный выбор: сломать ему к чёрту кадык и потом выстрелить, или сразу спустить курок. С такого расстояния и прямо в глаз. Почти без шансов._

_— Ты должен был сделать всё правильно! В этом был весь смысл!_

_Может заливаться сколько угодно, Тетсуро сейчас где-то очень далеко. Бешеный сколько угодно может плеваться ядом, сколько угодно может выжидать момента слабости — всё уже решено, ему не выкрутиться. Он наслаждается беспомощностью соперника, его безоговорочным поражением._

_Кого волнует, как там «правильно». Кьётани в своей жизни упустил одну важную вещь, а теперь уже слишком поздно. Простая истина, которую талдычат и дома, и в школе: обращайся с другими так, как хочешь, чтобы обращались с тобой. После всего этого дерьма он хотел честного поединка? Один на один, без возможности позвать на помощь кого-нибудь из банды, без увёрток, без хитростей._

_Нонсенс._

_Вдох-выдох, но горячка боя всё не отпускает. А может, это что-то другое, это власть, чувство превосходства. Триумф победителя. До чего же приятное чувство! Ему было так же здорово, когда Лев корчился на земле от боли, не понимая даже, что произошло? Или когда прижигал кожу Кенмы сигаретным окурком, ломал пальцы?.._

_Громкий стук за спиной, затем сдавленный вскрик — Тетсуро отвлекается от Кьётани, слегка ослабляет хватку на рукояти пистолета и оглядывается через плечо. Стул повалился на бок, а вместе с ним и Кенма — и, судя по тому, каким взглядом он смотрит на Тетсуро, это отнюдь не случайность._

_Конечно, Кьётани пользуется моментом. Взбрыкивает, высвобождает одну руку, не очень удачно придавленную к полу коленом Тетсуро, и с силой бьёт в челюсть. После этого выскользнуть из захвата — просто дело техники. Кьётани сломя голову бросается наутёк, и, когда Тетсуро вскидывает пистолет, чтобы хоть в спину ему пулю всадить, того уже след простыл._

_— Ты чего делаешь?.. — удивлённо спрашивает Тетсуро, переведя взгляд на Кенму._

_— А ты?!_

Тетсуро давно уже не таскал Кенму на руках, забыл, какой он лёгкий. Сейчас главное — быть очень осторожным, подхватить так, чтобы ему было удобно и не больно. То есть, хотя бы не слишком мучительно. Его слегка колотит, он всё ещё шмыгает носом, но уже без слёз. Только цепляется изо всех сил пальцами здоровой руки за отворот куртки. Глотнёт свежего воздуха — и успокоится окончательно.

В обратном направлении Тетсуро двигается значительно медленнее. Мало того, что очень ценная ноша на руках, так ещё и после драки слегка заносит, и после яркого света в темноте проходов не видно вообще ничего. Потихоньку, шаг за шагом они вдвоём продвигаются к выходу, и уже почти у цели начинают слышать мучительные и очень болезненные крики.

Далеко Кьётани не убежал. Катаясь по земле в нескольких метрах от двери склада, он закрывает лицо руками и надрывно воет, а рядом, со спокойствием выполнившего свой моральный долг человека, курит Лев. И улыбается. 

— За ним «скорая» едет, если не хотите, чтобы вас тут видели — лучше топайте, — советует он после очередной глубокой затяжки и носком ботинка тыкает Кьётани в бок. Кенму передёргивает от очередного вопля, он сжимается и едва слышно бормочет:

— Лев, ты козёл. 

— Зато счастливый, — пожимает плечами тот. 

***

В больничной палате Кенму запирают надолго. Родители в ужасе от случившегося, у его отца как будто прибавляется седых волос, а одноклассники заваливают недоверчивыми сообщениями. Кенма запрещает им приходить и кидается подушками, когда те всё равно навещают его после школы. Делом интересуется полиция, но с вопросами пока особо не лезут — у ребёнка шок, мать шипит рассерженной кошкой и несёт вахту перед дверью палаты, чтобы никто не смел докучать её сыну. 

Тетсуро не настолько везучий, ему приходится рассказывать всё то, что он видел, слышал, знает или подозревает. Другое дело, что не знает он совсем ничего, просто этот сумасшедший без видимой причины похитил его лучшего друга, когда тот возвращался домой из школы, и пытал больше суток. Нет, поблизости никого больше не видел, место пустынное, откуда там взяться людям так поздно вечером? Когда он прибежал на место происшествия, Кьётани Кентаро уже был таким, каким его нашли медики из «скорой помощи». Есть, всё-таки, в мире справедливость. 

— Они с нас просто так не слезут, — Тетсуро кладёт голову на кровать, и Кенма тут же запускает пальцы в его волосы. Даже от пододеяльника пахнет лекарствами, противно. Он терпеть не может больницы и всё, что связано с врачами, но нынешних готов терпеть и даже почти не корчит рожи, когда его выгоняют вон из палаты. Эти люди поставят Кенму на ноги, и Тетсуро должен быть им благодарен. 

— Да и пусть. Я просто хочу выписаться отсюда как можно скорее.

Кенму проблемы с полицией волнуют в последнюю очередь. Он жертва, к тому, что случилось с лицом Кьётани, никто из них отношения не имеет, а Льва и вовсе рядом с тем местом никто не видел. Совсем никто. Настолько никто, что даже имени его нигде не упоминается. К ним не придраться, пусть лучше с Кьётани разбираются — родители Кенмы ему точно все эти издевательства с рук не спустят. Отвечать будет, как только сможет говорить, а не скулить от боли. 

Лев ему долг вернул за все годы, с процентами. Не поскупился. 

— Спина чешется, — бубнит Кенма и поводит плечом. Порезы заживают медленно и доставляют кучу дискомфорта, ему то и дело хочется просто кожу с себя снять, чтобы она перестала зудеть и всячески напоминать о том, какая там «красота» изображена. Тетсуро вздыхает совсем уж горестно и приподнимает голову, чтобы продемонстрировать самую страдальческую гримасу на свете.

Шрамы останутся. И надолго. 

— Парни чуть голову не оторвали, когда узнали о случившемся. Мориске до сих пор пилит, а Лев знаешь, что заявил? «Я так и знал, а ты дебил». Кажется, он в последнее время совсем обнаглел, — Тетсуро утыкается носом в ладонь Кенмы и прикрывает глаза. Ему ещё и зато, что всё-таки пошёл один, досталось потом, хотя у самих ребят тем вечером дел было по горло. Они вместе с Фукуродани и Сейджо весело проводили время. Теперь опять новое место для сборов искать. — Чтоб я ещё раз отошёл от тебя дальше, чем на десять метров… 

Кенма довольно хмыкает и удобнее откидывается на подушки. Нога и плечо рано или поздно перестанут болеть, ребро срастётся, как и пальцы. А шрам… шрам он прикроет, ребята даже позаботились о том, чем именно. Новая куртка уже висит на спинке его стула: красный и чёрный, лаконичное «Nekoma» на спине. 

Кажется, от Тетсуро ему никогда не сбежать.

Он и не пытается.

**Author's Note:**

> Нерима, Итабаши, Тошима, Аракава, Эдогава — названия специальных районов Токио, всего их 23
> 
> Икефукуро — небольшая статуя совы, расположенная возле северо-восточного выхода со станции Икебукуро
> 
> Икебукуро — один из самых оживлённых районов Токио, территориально находится в пределах специального района Тошима
> 
> Котакечо — район, территориально расположенный в Нериме, прилегающий одновременно и к Тошиме, и к Итабаши


End file.
